Road to Sarada
by sys4ever2
Summary: el camino del sasusaku hacia Sarada, lo que no se vio en el manga sobre nuestra pareja favorita!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Naruto a término y todos los amantes del SasuSaku podemos dormir en paz sabiendo que nuestra pareja favorita tuvo un final feliz!**

**Aunque el manga haya terminado eso no quiere decir que se terminen también los fabulosos fic sobre esta pareja y otras más como el naruhina.**

**Han quedado muchos espacios en blanco que son necesarios llenar, aunque sea en fics, muchos se preguntaran como avanzo el sasusaku?, cuando regreso sasuke?, que paso con taka?...**

**Yo misma me lo pregunto, por eso mismo se me ocurrió hacer un fic para llenar aunque sea con mi imaginación esos espacios, la historia del sasusaku completa hacia su final feliz!**

**SASUSAKUSARADAxsiempre!**

ROAD TO SARADA

Capitulo1: tras el fin inicia el comienzo

Despierto en el campo de batalla, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente, lo último que recuerdo es que Naruto y Sasuke pretendían marcharse para luchar, mi intento de detener a Sasuke fracaso, no importara lo mucho que yo lo amara, eso jamás lo detendría, en un instante estaba siendo engañada por sus ojos rojos creyendo que me ataco, simplemente para dejarme dormida y que no interviniera en la pelea.

-ya despertaste? – me percato de la presencia de mi sensei, se ve cansado, por encima de su hombro veo el cielo naranja.

-está amaneciendo?- realmente pase demasiado tiempo inconsciente, miro hacia todos lados- que ha sucedido con Naruto y Sasuke-kun? – tan solo decir su nombre me quema la garganta, no quiero volver a llorar…

-es probable que tengan su última pelea…- el rostro de Kakashi es serio, esa pelea realmente, le preocupa-…para finalmente resolver todos sus problemas.

Siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, no quiero ni imaginarme como puede acabar esa batalla, cualquier resultado sé que me partiría el corazón, aún más de lo que ya está, dos almas solitarias peleando a muerte, la luz y la oscuridad, mi amigo y mi amor.

Un recuerdo viene a mi mente, Naruto en el hospital luego de la batalla que tuvo con Sasuke para lograr detenerlo y que no se marche, acaso ellos habrían elegido el mismo lugar para ponerle fin a todo?

Caminamos un par de kilómetros hasta llegar a las afuera de Konoha, donde se encontraba el legendario valle del fin, donde se imponen las esculturas del responsable de esta guerra Madara Uchiha y del primer Hokage.

Todo el valle está destruido, eso solo me hace dar una idea de la magnitud que tuvo la batalla, solo dos grandes poderes confrontándose dejarían devastado este sitio.

Mis ojos recorren todo el sitio en busca de mis compañeros, rogando a Kami encontrar a ambos aún con vida, consigo verlos, ambos están sobre las manos destruidas de las esculturas de nuestros ancestros.

-ahí están! – aviso a mi sensei que apenas puede lograr sostenerse por sí mismo.

-con que después de todo, aquí estaban…- kakashi no suena sorprendido, después de todo estoy segura que él sabía a la perfección que este había sido el escenario escogido para dar la última batalla.

Dejo a Kakashi en el suelo y salto hacia donde están mis compañeros, necesito asegurarme de que ambos estén bien, que aun respiren. Antes de tocar el suelo me percato del charco de sangre que hay entre ambos cuerpos, mi mirada se detiene en sus brazos, o en donde deberían de estarlo.

-Sakura-chan! – apenas puede hablar Naruto, su voz suena sorprendido de verme allí, y yo aunque me alegre de que aun este con vida no puedo evitar sentirme triste, que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas que no quiero dejar salir, no quiero que justo en este momento que ellos me necesitan se me nuble la mente con pensamientos tristes y horribles.

Me trago el llanto y consigo con mis manos temblorosas emanar chacra sobre sus heridas, no me quedan muchas fuerzas…

-Gracias Sakura-chan! – aun en las situaciones más difíciles Naruto es capaz de sonreír, envidio esa gran fortaleza que tiene, como siempre carga con todo en sus hombros él solo y sin embargo aún tiene las fuerzas para afrontar la vida con una sonrisa zorruna en sus ojos.

-Sakura yo…- la voz de Sasuke me sorprende aunque intento no demostrarlo, intento no mirarlo porque sé que si lo hago acabare llorando, me duele tanto verlo así, ver hasta donde lo llevo su odio.

-ahora no…- se me quiebra la voz – estoy concentrándome.

-lo siento….-sus palabras me sorprenden, suenan de verdad tan sinceras que hasta me cuesta creer que sea Sasuke quien las pronuncie.

-lo sientes? – quiero asegurarme que realmente lo dijo – porque? – intento aun mantenerme concentrada en mi labor de sanarlos.

-por todo hasta ahora…-

Mi voluntad se quiebra con esas palabras – será mejor que seas bueno…- la voz se me quiebra y mis ojos se humedecen -…idiota – no soporto más el ardor en mi garganta y mis ojos, dejo que las lágrimas corran por mi rostro, después de tanto tiempo siento que las cosas van a estar bien, que pueden volver a ser como antes, limpio mis lágrimas y después de mucho tiempo puedo sonreír con sinceridad, el equipo siete por fin está en paz.

El camino hacia la verdadera paz es largo y complicado, la guerra dejo huellas imborrables en cada uno de nosotros, los amigos que perdimos vivirán para siempre en nuestros corazones, el corazón no sana pero si cicatriza, estando todos juntos es como nuestra aldea puede volver a ser un hogar, solo estando todos juntos las llamas de la juventud nunca se apagara, y mientras esta arda nuestros compañeros no habrán muerto en vano, Neji hyuga no habrá muerto en vano.

La aldea vistió de luto para despedir a nuestros compañeros caídos, muchas madres perdieron a sus hijos, muchas esposas a sus maridos, y nosotros los "novatos" perdimos un amigo.

Ganamos no solo la guerra sino nuevas alianzas, nuevos compañeros, Taka decidió unirse a Konoha, y tras la asunción de Kakashi como sexto Hokage les permitió ser parte de nuestra aldea.

De repente se sentía extraño estar en la aldea en paz, estar trabajando junto a Tsunade-sama en la construcción de prótesis para Naruto y Sasuke-kun a partir de células de Hashirama, hubiera sido más fácil la tarea con la ayuda de los conocimientos de Orochimaru, pero él muy maldito se escabullo como la buena serpiente que es y se escapó.

Han pasado dos semanas desde el fin de la guerra, hace tan solo dos días fueron dados de alta del hospital mis compañeros, claro que si no hubiera sido por que amenace a Naruto es que cumplió con el plazo de su internación.

-a este ritmo en una semana más estarán listas – mi maestra realmente estaba satisfecha con el trabajo que estaba haciendo sobre las prótesis – se siente extraño saber que llevaran parte de mi abuelo con ellos.

-me alegra saber que después de todo van a poder recuperar sus brazos – hemos estado trabajando sin descansar en completar las prótesis, se siente satisfactorio poder ayudarlos en algo.

Un ambu entra a la habitación, ambas lo miramos- Haruno-san – me sorprende un poco su tono tan formal- el sexto la espera de inmediato en la entrada de la Villa- sin decir más desaparece de la habitación.

Salgo del hospital hacia la entrada de la Villa, me pregunto que querrá Kakashi?, después de todo porque no me cito en su despacho?

Llego hasta el lugar de encuentro, veo a kakashi platicando con Sasuke-kun, mi mente en dos segundo comprende lo que está pasando, me paro al lado de Kakashi y espero hasta que termine de hablar.

-…bueno para ser honestos bajo circunstancias normales habrías sido encerrado, aprisionado de por vida- se me hiela la sangre de tan solo imaginarme a Sasuke encerrado en una fría y oscura celda- la única razón por la que tus objetivos y todas tus acciones hasta ahora fueron perdonados fue debido a que tu ayuda fue fundamental para disipar el Tsukuyomi infinito – es tan raro ver en rol de Hokage a Kakashi…- por supuesto eso no habría sido suficiente para librarte de la horca esto es principalmente gracias al esfuerzo del héroe y la fuerza principal que detuvo la guerra, Naruto y yo mismo como el sexto hokage, ten eso en mente…- advierte en tono serio nuestro sensei- así que intenta mantenerte bajo control, si? Ya que mi trasero es el que estaría en juego esta vez…- el tono de Kakashi cambio al decir esto último, casi que se oyó como si estuviera divertido.

-Si… lo siento – parece que Sasuke sufrió un ataque de sinceridad últimamente, sus palabras suenan tan reales y convincentes.

-de verdad te iras?- logro preguntar, los ojos de Sasuke se posan en los míos, aun no me acostumbro al verlo con el Rinegan- Tsuande-sama está a punto de terminar tu brazo artificial con las células de Hashirama- intento que con eso decida quedarse.

-en este momento necesito ver el mundo ninja por mí mismo..- no esperaba escuchar eso, se lo ve tan decidido que sé que la falta de un brazo no lo va a detener-…debo saber en qué clase de estado se encuentra el mundo.- su semblante es serio, esto realmente es importante para él- siento como si finalmente soy capaz de ver todas esas cosas que pase por alto, que me he perdido hasta hoy…y si no aprovecho esta oportunidad… podría perder mi oportunidad de ver con claridad nuevamente, y encima de eso…hay algunas cosas que debo mantener en mente- es la primera vez que Sasuke se expresa tan clara y abiertamente, realmente ha hecho un cambio en él la batalla con Naruto.

-bueno…- logro decir apenada- que tal si… te pido que me lleves contigo?...- susurro casi lo último apenada, evito mirarlo a los ojos y aguardo su respuesta esperanzada, tras unos segundos sin respuesta lo miro, él suspira.

-este es un viaje de redención para mí, mis pecados no tienen nada que ver contigo…-

-nada que ver conmigo..?- debería de haberme imaginado esa respuesta, mi ánimo cae por el piso, no quiero volver a pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a Sasuke-kun, el vacío que deja en mi pecho cada vez que se aleja es un dolor insoportable…

De repente ciento algo tibio sobre mi frente, Sasuke esta tan cerca que se me corta la respiración, tiene su dedo índice y mayor apoyados sobre mi frente, está sonriendo – te veré pronto…- esas dos simples palabras encierran tantas promesas que hacen que se encienda una luz de esperanza dentro de mi corazón, y sé que esperaría a Sasuke hasta el final de mis días…- y gracias…- esta vez no hubo golpe, ni desmayo, ni banca, solo nosotros mirándonos a los ojos.

Veo la espalda de Sasuke a lo lejos- gracias por mandarme a buscar Kakashi…- realmente estoy agradecida, si no fuera por él no podría haberme despedido de Sasuke-kun

-que? Yo no te mande a buscar Sakura…- lo miro a Kakashi que me mira confundido, vuelvo mis ojos a la espalda de Sasuke, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, y hoy por fin creo que el Sasusaku si puede ser posible.

Veo marchar al amor de vida una vez más, al menos esta vez estoy consciente y esta vez sé que volverá, esta vez no va tras poder y venganza, sino en busca de la paz que su corazón necesita y mientras él avanza yo también junto con el amor y el odio….


	2. y la vida continua

Road to Sarada

Capítulo 2: y la vida continua…

Acabo de terminar mi turno en el hospital, luego de una larga mañana de hacer chequeos rutinarios puedo marcharme tranquila a casa a almorzar, estamos a mediados del otoño y la fresca brisa le sienta bien a mi rostro, salgo del hospital y me encuentro en la entrada a Ino.

-ya te vas? – me detengo a conversar con Ino.

-Sí, mi turno ya termino, el tuyo comienza ahora?-

-de hecho debería haber empezada hace diez minuto- se encoge de hombros apenada, Ino podrá ser loca, histérica, pero impuntual jamás – estuve en la casa de Shikamaru preparando lo de hoy – la miro confusa – Sakura! No sabes que día es hoy?- me regaña a gritos la rubia- es 10 de octubre!

-El cumpleaños de Naruto! – como pude olvidarlo?, hace tan solo unos días le compre su regalo, los días pasaron volando.

-en donde tienes la cabeza? Iras a la fiesta no?- Ino me mira de esa forma como diciendo "vas a venir si o si"-

-claro que iré, hace mucho no estamos todos juntos la pasaremos bien – le sonrió a mi amiga, ella me sonríe también- tu como estas? –

Ella baja la vista al suelo, su rostro se vuelve nostálgico- hay que seguir adelante… la vida continua para nosotros- este mismo día es el aniversario de la muerte del padre de Ino y Shikamaru, ya pasaron dos años de la guerra pero aun esa herida sigue abierta en mi amiga y en el problemático- no quiero ponerme mal – de repente cambia su semblante y sonríe – después de todo hoy hay que festejar el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Naruto!-

Me sorprende la fortaleza de Ino, en estos dos años ha madurado mucho, y me alegra que nuestras peleas hayan quedado en el pasado y que ahora seamos de nuevo amigas.

-si no me doy prisa Tsunade-sama me matara, te veo luego!- veo a Ino entrar corriendo al hospital y sonrió, hay cosas que nunca cambian, siempre será una loca.

Camino a casa repasando en mi mente todo lo que ha pasado en estos dos años, la prótesis de Naruto salió excelente, su cuerpo acepto las células de Hashirama a la perfección, por eso fue que no nos sorprendió que tan solo en un mes haya podido realizar un resengan con ese brazo, como si nunca hubiera perdido ese miembro.

Kakashi resulto ser un gran líder, la aldea deposita toda su confianza en él, y claro esto no sería posible sin la ayuda de Shizune que lo sigue para todos lados, podría decirse que luego de ser la asistente de Tsunade-sama la castaña se volvió experta en tratar con Hokages, su principal tarea es asegurarse que Kakashi llegue a todas sus reuniones y no se pierda por el camino de la vida.

Y como no recordar los avances que hubo con Taka, me da risa recordar las peleas de Karin y Suigetsu, toda la aldea disfrutaba viéndolos pelear, era todo un espectáculo, hoy en día aun lo hacen y sigue siendo divertido.

Como si los hubiera llamado con la mente veo acercándose a karin y Suigetsu.

-hola preciosa – me saluda Suigetsu mostrando sus afilados dientes como de tiburón-

Karin pone los ojos en blanco mientras bufa- no pierdas oportunidad de coquetear con cualquiera que se te cruce-

-yo no soy cualquiera – les sonrió divertida, estoy segura que esto termina en un espectáculo por parte de estos dos.

-eso te pone celosa zanahoria?- se burla el peliblanco.

-que?! No digas idioteces cara de pez! – la pelirroja intenta golpearlo en la cara, pero el chico pez se volvió agua justo a tiempo.

Me alejo de estos dos riéndome, van a estar un buen rato insultándose.

Me hecho en la cama a descansar, aun no puedo creer que hayan pasado dos años de la guerra, dos años desde que se fue Sasuke-kun. En todo este tiempo no hemos sabido nada de él, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que vuelva, quizás hoy sea ese día…

La casa de Shikamaru es grande y bonita, en la entrada hay una fotografía de Shikaku, hay flores frescas puestas en un jarrón, la familia Nara está en un día de duelo y sin embargo permitieron festejar el cumpleaños de Naruto en su casa, están dando un paso importante el día de hoy…continuar con sus vidas.

Veo al grupo de los novatos reunido en el jardín, Ino hizo un excelente trabajo decorando el lugar, hay guirnaldas de color naranja colgando por doquier, las mesas todas pulcras, cada copa en su lugar y la comida se ve deliciosa, suena de fondo una música bastante agradable.

-por fin llegas!- Exclama Ino – pensé que te habías olvidado!

-te dije que vendría, no iba a olvidarme-

-con la cabeza en las nubes como la tienes pensé que te volverías a olvidar- pone sus dedos en mi frente y me la pica, ese gesto me trae recuerdos de promesas, no quiero ponerme nostálgica así que aparto su mano de un golpe-

-ya, ya, no seas tan fastidiosa- intento recuperar la compostura y hacer como si nada haya pasado.

-tu que dices Sakura con o sin? – me pregunta Kiba cambiando de tema.

-qué? – respondo confundida.

-estábamos discutiendo sobre si las mujeres prefieren a los hombres con barba o sin ella – me pone al tanto de la conversación Tenten.

-mmmm- miro un instante a Kiba mientras intenta hacerse el cool con su barba- definitivamente sin barba – todos ríen mientras Kiba finge sentirse desilusionado por mi respuesta.

-eso deja el contador cuatro a uno- informa Sai sonriendo, es increíble como Sai aprendió a socializar y a sonreír con sinceridad.

-quien dijo con barba? – pregunto curiosa.

-la zanahoria, pues ya decía yo que tenía mal gusto…- se burla Suigetsu, de repente su cara se vuelve agua y el puño de Karin lo atraviesa, ahí están estos dos volviendo a pelear.

-ustedes no saben nada de cómo debe verse un macho de vello velludo- escucho la tontería que dice Kiba mientras me alejo un poco de ese grupo y me acerco donde esta Hinata conversando con Hanabi y Lee.

Recuerdo de inmediato que es el aniversario de la muerte de Neji, hoy es un día que nos recuerda toda la gente que ya no está entre nosotros.

-cómo están?- apoyo mi mano en el hombro de Hinata, ella me sonríe con timidez.

-Sakura-chan! Que felicidad verte- Lee me saluda demasiado entusiasmado, hace mucho que no lo veía, extrañaba esa llama de la juventud.

Veo que Hinata sujeta en sus manos algo con demasiada fuerza- es para Naruto?- le susurro mientras Hanabi conversa con Lee.

-Si…- me confirma moviendo la cabeza – pero no sé si dárselo….- su rostro se vuelve rojo como un tomate, mmm tomate, a Sasuke le gustan mucho, sacudo la cabeza mentalmente, para alejar el rumbo de mis pensamientos- lo he hecho yo misma…- vuelvo mi atención a Hinata.

-estoy segura de lo que fuese le encantara…- le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos.

-ahí viene! – se escucha avisar a Chouji, todos nos reunimos cerca de la puerta del jardín.

-de verdad prefiero ir a comer ramen Shikamaru- se escucha acercarse al rubio.

-no seas problemático….- Shikamaru suelta su típico latiguillo- Temari preparo una comida típica de Suna…-

-con más razón si cocino Temari no quiero…- miro de reojo a Temari que está junto a sus hermanos, un leve tic se formó en su ojo- de verdad que….

-sorpresa!- gritamos todos cuando por fin salió al jardín.

Naruto quedo sorprendido, por primera vez en la vida se quedó mudo, tapo sus ojos con el brazo vendado, pude notar una leve mueca de puchero en sus labios pero enseguida fue cambiado por una sonrisa.

-son los mejores amigos que uno puede tener!- se lo escuchaba feliz, y eso hacía que el resto también lo fuéramos.

Todos estábamos pasándola muy bien, todos necesitábamos esto, pasar un buen rato con los amigos, reír a mas no poder.

Para no perder la costumbre Kakashi llego tarde, con la misma excusa de siempre "me perdí en el camino de la vida".

-para llegar al otro lado…- escucho el mal chiste que le cuenta Gai-sensei a Kakashi y lo más patético es que a él le causa gracia-

-no me canso de escucharlo…- Kakashi seca con su mano una lagrima que se le escapó por tanta risa, yo pongo los ojos en blanco, es increíble el efecto que produce unas copas de sake.

-Gai recobra la compostura cuando me ve acercarme, se marcha gritando algo de la llama de la juventud dejándonos solos.

-solo me rio para que no se sienta mal- sonríe tras la máscara.

-si, si, claro- digo con sarcasmo- no hacen falta las excusas Kakashi-sensei, con la edad los hombres se vuelven patéticos- le sonrió.

Él se rasca la nuca resignado y suspira – no estoy tan viejo como ya parecerte patético- su semblante cambia de repente – que querías saber?- abro los ojos sorprendida – fui tu maestro, te conozco perfectamente Sakura-

Es cierto, si alguien me conoce demasiado ese es Kakashi- hay alguna noticia sobre él? – mi tono es esperanzado.

-No – niega con la cabeza – es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-creí que hoy regresaría…-no puedo evitar sentirme desilusionada.

-ya lo hará, no pierdas la fe- me acaricia la cabellera en un acto muy paternal.

A pesar de que él no haya vuelto ha sido una noche maravillosa, una noche donde todos comprendimos que hay que seguir adelante, y eso no significa que dejemos todo atrás, simplemente comprendimos que la vida continua.


	3. nuestra mision

Road to Sarada

Capitulo 3: nuestra mision

Miro caer la nieve desde mi ventana, hace tan solo un mes que paso la navidad, este invierno es uno de los más fríos que se han visto en Konoha, y a pesar del frio siento algo cálido en mi pecho, he empezado a soñar con él, sueños con ojos oscuros que me observan, sueño recurrentemente que él regresa, no quiero hacerme ilusiones pero esos sueños siento como si fueran predicciones, él está cerca…lo sé.

Salgo a la fría helada hacer unos mandados para mi madre, Konoha se ve tan hermosa cubierta de blanco, hace que el frio que uno siente valga la pena por ver un paisaje tan magnifico.

Me detengo en una tienda donde venden abrigos, son todos tan lindos, y se ven tan abrigados que me dan ganas de comprar uno, he estado ahorrando para mudarme sola pero podría darme el gusto de gastar algo en ropa nueva.

Cuando salgo de la tienda con mi hermoso abrigo nuevo color bordo me choco con alguien.

-lo siento…- digo juntando las cosas que se le cayeron al piso a la otra persona.

-descuida Sakura-san…- la voz de Hinata suena tan dulce como siempre.

-hola Hinata, dime solo Sakura, no es necesario tanta formalidad, somos amigas verdad?- le sonrió, ella parece sorprendida por lo que dije.

-si…lo somos- susurra

-cómo has estado?, no nos hemos visto desde el cumpleaños de Naruto-

-eh.. bien…-se apena un poco-

-que sucede?- se ve que está un poco tensa.

-yo… no pude hacerlo- la miro tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación- no pude darle el regalo-

La miro procesando la información, recuerdo haberla alentado a que le dé el regalo a Naruto- porque no?, dijiste que lo habías hecho con tus propias manos, si trabajaste tanto en su obsequios deberías dárselo-

-no lo sé… simplemente soy cobarde – baja su vista a la nieve del suelo-

Sostengo a Hinata por los hombros obligándola a mirarme- tu saltaste en medio de Naruto y Pein para protegerlo, si hay algo que tu no seas es ser cobarde… si pudiste decirle que lo amas sé que eres capaz de darle ese regalo-

Sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve color rojo y se ve sorprendida por mis palabras- gracias Sakura… eres una buena amiga- ambas nos sonreírme.

Regreso a casa pensando en el delicioso y caliente chocolate que me tomare cuando llegue, pero escucho a unos aldeanos hablar sobre algo que me saca de mis pensamientos.

-mi hijo volvió de una misión esta mañana y dice haber visto a un forajido rondando por los alrededores de la aldea, que parecía ser el Uchiha-

-tu hijo vio bien? No creo que haya sido él, que iba a estar haciendo por aquí, yo creo que ya no va a regresar más-

Se me caen las bolsas de las compras al suelo y salgo corriendo hacia la torre del hokage, mi corazón late a mil por hora, será cierto? Sasuke está cerca?, acaso ya volvió?

Corrí tan deprisa que en tan solo minutos llegue con Kakashi, abrí la puerta de sus despacho tan bruscamente que casi la rompo.

-es cierto? – me cuesta respirar, se me ha congelado la garganta pero no me importa, necesito saberlo- Sasuke está cerca?

Kakashi suspira- son solo rumores, no se ha confirmado, no deberías hacerte ilusiones…-

-pero… dicen que lo vieron, que era él…- miro suplicando a mi sensei, pidiéndole que me diga que es cierto.

-vieron a alguien merodeando la aldea, podría ser cualquier otra persona, Sasuke tiene las puertas abiertas de esta aldea Sakura, si decide volver volverá, para que va a estar merodeando por aquí sino?-

Estoy segura que se puede oír como mi corazón se rompe un poco más, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, el dolor cada vez es más insoportable, el prometió volver, porque prometería algo sino lo iba a cumplir? Me sentía tan sola, tan triste, lo necesitaba, quería que vuelva a su hogar aun así si no me amara, simplemente poder verlo me haría feliz….

Cuando regreso a casa las bolsas que deje tiradas en el suelo ya no estaban, mi madre iba a regañarme feo.

Sueño con él otra vez, esta vez sus ojos ya no me observan, lo veo de espaldas alejándose y aunque corro para alcanzarlo no lo logro, se desvanece en la oscuridad y yo me quedo sola, vacía, rota.

Me despierto bruscamente, siento mi corazón latir fuertemente, la ventana de mi cuarto está abierto golpeando por el viento, me levanto y le pongo el seguro, creí que la había cerrado antes de acostarme, miro a través del cristal como duerme la aldea, yo debería hacer lo mismo, vuelvo a la cama y me acobijo a mí misma, necesito tanto a alguien que me abrase en estos momentos.

La última semana ha sido igual de rutinaria, ir al hospital, entrenar para despejar mi mente, y por las noches las mismas pesadillas, el mismo sentimiento de vacío.

Voy de camino a casa sumergida en mis pensamientos, de pronto el alboroto me trae a la realidad, oigo algunas explosiones y veo a los aldeanos correr en diferentes direcciones asustados, corro hacia donde se escuchó la última explosión, a la distancia veo a Naruto correr por los tejados, sigo en su dirección y observo como lucha contra un individuo enmascarado, salta del tejado con su resengan ya preparada en su mano y logra darle de lleno.

-naruto! – grito cuando él logra acabar con ese tipo.

-Sakura-chan, estamos siendo atacados por todos lados, yo los detendré, tu ayuda a todos los heridos…- Naruto sale corriendo en dirección a una nueva explosión.

Observo a mi alrededor varios aldeanos lastimados, no muy lejos hay un grupo de genins que no saben qué hacer- hey ustedes! – Logro captar la atención de los jóvenes shinobis- ayúdenme a poner a salvo a esta gente.

Todo sucede tan rápido que en cuestión de minutos ya no se escucha más nada, quizás Naruto haya podido detener a los intrusos, termino de atender a algunos heridos asegurándome de que estarán a salvo los dejo a cargo de uno de los genins y corro hacia la torre del Hokage.

Por el camino veo varias casas desbastadas, no puede ser cierto, esto me trae recuerdos del ataque de pein, con mucho esfuerzo logramos que la villa se vuelva a poner de pie y ahora estar viviéndolo de nuevo era injusto.

Llego a la torre y junto a Kakashi esta Naruto, está furioso, gritando.

-como pudo pasar esto? Se supone que hay shinobis custodiando el perímetro de la aldea!- por la cara de Kakashi él tampoco lo sabe- quien demoños eran esos y que quería?!-

-se la llevaron! – Hinata se acercó corriendo – se llevaron a Hanabi!

Quienes atacaron la ladea? Pues no lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que secuestraron a la hermana menor de Hinata, pera qué? Tampoco lo sabemos.

Pero algo era seguro, la traeríamos de vuelta, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai y yo éramos el escuadrón elegido, nuestra misión: rescatar a Hanabi.


	4. mi redencion

Road to Sarada

Capitulo 4: mi redención

El sol está en lo más alto del cielo, hace demasiado calor, si tuviera la fuerza para moverme a un lugar con sombra lo haría, pero para ser honestos en estos momentos no tengo ni siquiera fuerza para respirar, de hecho me sorprende aun estar vivo, he perdido demasiada sangre junto con un brazo y he estado demasiado conversador con Naruto, ya debería de estar muerto, pero no, ambos seguimos respirando, con dificultad pero lo hacemos.

-Sakura-chan!- escucho decir a Naruto, abro mis ojos y ella está ahí, parada cerca nuestro, su presencia me sorprende, no esperaba que ella viniera hasta aquí, o que llegara antes de que algunos de los dos muera.

Veo que las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, tuerce la boca en un gesto por detenerlas, sus manos temblorosas comienzan a emanar chacra curativo, para mi sorpresa no solo atiende a Naruto sino que también posa una de sus manos sobre donde debería estar mi brazo izquierdo.

Porque lo hace? He sido la peor de las escorias con ella, la he hecho sufrir como nadie lo ha hecho y sin embargo ella está aquí, tratando de salvarme, porque tiene que ser así? Tan fiel a sus sentimientos… tan molesta.

-Gracias Sakura-chan!- Naruto le sonríe y yo no sé de dónde saca las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Medito un segundo las palabras de Naruto, "gracias", bastara tan solo esa palabra para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho? las imágenes de cuanto intente matarla vienen a mi mente, realmente estoy arrepentido de eso, y de tantas cosas más…

-Sakura….yo…- logro decir con mucha dificulta, siento la garganta seca y la voz rasposa.

-ahora no…- su voz amenaza por quebrarse, y sé que la razón por la que no me mira es porque no quiere llorar, no quiere que la vuelva a lastimar- me estoy concentrando…-sé que no miente, debe ser difícil tratar dos heridas al mismo tiempo, más de la magnitud de las nuestras.

-lo siento…- las palabras salen solas, realmente lo siento.

-lo sientes?- su tono es sorprendido, como si no creyera haber oído esas palabras- porque? – su voz tiembla al preguntar.

-por todo.. hasta ahora…- por haberte dejado sola, por haberte rechazado, por intentar matarte, despreciarte, menospreciarte, volverte a rechazar, la lista es muy larga, es tanto el mal que te he hecho que sé que no merezco tu perdón.

Su silencio pareciera que dura una eternidad, no la culparía por no perdonarme, veo que su cuerpo empieza a temblar ligeramente – será mejor que seas bueno…- y ahí sucede, ahí en ese momento que me reprende se quiebra, las lágrimas que hace rato estaba reteniendo corren por sus mejillas, no puedo evitar que se forme una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, después de todo lo que pasamos ella solo me regaña, me perdona, y sé que lo hace porque en su corazón existe el perdón hacia el prójimo, el corazón de Sakura es pura luz- idiota….- termina diciendo sin dejar de llorar.

Termina de cicatrizar nuestras heridas aun llorando, con dificulta Naruto y yo podemos sentarnos, Sakura seca sus lágrimas con su mano mientras Naruto sonríe, no puedo evitar pensar que si me hubiera quedado con ellos todo habría resultado bien, el equipo siete hubiera sido una familia, mi familia…

Estamos de vuelta en la aldea, en Konaha, la villa que hace no mucho quería destruir, se ve diferente, los edificios son todos nuevos, recuerdo que había sido atacada por Pein pero nunca me imaginé que había sido destruida por completo, el trabajo que han hecho todos para ponerla de pie es sorprendente.

Naruto es recibido como un héroe, y claro que lo es, en cuanto a mí por las miradas que recibo comprendo que mi presencia no es del todo grata para todos.

Enseguida Naruto se percata de eso, a pesar de estar cansado y no poder sostenerse por sí mismo se toma su tiempo para hablar con los aldeanos, explicarles mi situación, dejándome frente a la vista de todos como una clase de héroe, algo que no soy, pero sin embargo la gente confía en Naruto, creen es sus palabras, logra que las miradas reprobatoria hacia mi cambien, no hay duda que Naruto ha tocado el corazón de todos.

Veo a Sakura emocionada por las palabras de Naruto, pero noto que en su mira hay mucho más, sus ojos demuestran puro agradecimiento hacia Naruto, como si le estuviera eternamente agradecida por algo que solo ellos saben.

La mirada de Sakura se desvía hacia mí un momento, me sonríe, y yo sigo sin comprender porque lo hace, cuando debería estar odiándome, sus labios tiemblan por un momento y en segundos veo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, ya no me mira, pasa corriendo junto a mí y se abalanza sobre dos personas, la veo colgarse del cuello de una mujer y un hombre.

-son sus padres…- Naruto está a mi lado, observa a Sakura, su mirada es nostálgica, algo me dice que está pensando en sus padres.

Hoy es nuestro último día en el hospital, ya han pasado dos semanas encerrado en estas cuatro paredes blancas, Naruto al tercer día había intentado escaparse pero Sakura lo pillo y le dio tremenda paliza, no dejaba de sorprenderme la monstruosa fuerza que adquirió en estos años.

Hace tan solo unos días la quintana había anunciado su retiro, Kakashi fue nombrado sexto hokage, no fue extraño que su primera tarea haya sido intervenir en que sería de mi futuro, ya que las demás aldeas querían mi cabeza colgando de una soga.

-están listos?- Sakura entro a la habitación que compartíamos con Naruto, nos había traído ropa para funeral ya que hoy se conmemoraría a los caídos de la Hoja.

Aquellos que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros de academia estaban partidos del dolor, todos llorando y guardando sus respeto frente a la tumba de Neji Hyuga, sé que si jamás me hubiera ido de la aldea habría formado lazos con todos ellos, y hoy estaría sufriendo la pérdida de un amigo.

-Asi que te iras?- Karin parece un poco desilusionada

-neh Sasuke porque?, acaso ya volviste a cambiar de idea y no quieres a esta aldea?- miro a Suigetsu y se lo ve confundido, sé que para ellos es complicado seguirme el ritmo, un día quiero matar a mi hermano, al otro destruir Konoha, al otro protegerla.

-tengo cosas en que pensar…- necesito aclara mis ideas y esta vez no va a haber nadie tratando de manipularme.

-cuando nos vamos? – pregunta Karin acomodándose los lentes.

-me iré solo- veo la cara de sorpresa que ponen los miembros de Taka, y en particular la cara de Juugo- este viaje es parte de mi redención, ustedes deberían aprovechar la oportunidad que les está dando Kakashi de ser parte de Konoha…-

-está bien, espero que consigas lo que quieres en este viaje- es la primera vez que escucho a Suigetsu hablar en serio.

Me alejo de Taka lentamente, no pasan ni dos segundos que escucho como Suigetsu comienza a molestar a karin, que par de escandalosos, debo admitir que extrañare sus idioteces.

-Sasuke…-volteo a ver a Juugo- yo no puedo quedarme, soy un peligro para todos-

-no te preocupes, hable con Kakashi sobre tu situación, dice que el capitán Yamato puede controlar tu sello…- su rostro demuestra que no está muy seguro de lo que le digo…- eres un buen hombre Juugo… no lastimaras a nadie- él parece sorprendido por mis palabras.

-gracias…sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu disposición…- hace una reverencia con la cabeza- para lo que necesites….-

-ahora que lo mencionas…. Necesito un último favor-

-dime en que puedo ayudarte?-

-conoces a Sakura Haruno verdad?- en mi rostro se forma una media sonrisa, Juugo me mira sorprendido.

Estoy en las puertas de Konoha, veo llegar a Sakura justo cuando kakashi me está echando una reprimenda, es muy lista, se da cuenta en tan solo segundos que es lo que está pasando.

-…bueno para ser honestos bajo circunstancias normales habrías sido encerrado, aprisionado de por vida- sé que es realmente lo que merezco- la única razón por la que tus objetivos y todas tus acciones hasta ahora fueron perdonados fue debido a que tu ayuda fue fundamental para disipar el Tsukuyomi infinito –y eso no lo hubiera logrado hacer sin Naruto -por supuesto eso no habría sido suficiente para librarte de la horca esto es principalmente gracias al esfuerzo del héroe y la fuerza principal que detuvo la guerra, Naruto y yo mismo como el sexto hokage, ten eso en mente…- soy consciente que si no fuera por Naruto los aldeanos hubieran pedido que me cuelguen en medio de plaza- así que intenta mantenerte bajo control, si? Ya que mi trasero es el que estaría en juego esta vez…- lo último lo dice con un cierto aire de gracia, pero sé que Kakashi está jugando su cabeza al darme esta oportunidad.

-si…lo siento – es lo único que puedo decirle.

-de verdad te iras?- poso mis ojos en Sakura, - Tsuande-sama está a punto de terminar tu brazo artificial con las células de Hashirama- sé que ella junto a la quinta han trabajo mucho en ese brazo, pero sino me voy ahora luego no lo hare, y aun debo pensar en tantas cosas.

-en este momento necesito ver el mundo ninja por mí mismo..- sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa, seguramente no se espera una explicación de mi parte-…debo saber en qué clase de estado se encuentra el mundo.- su rostro se va volviendo serio, comprende a la perfección lo que estoy sintiendo- siento como si finalmente soy capaz de ver todas esas cosas que pase por alto, que me he perdido hasta hoy…y si no aprovecho esta oportunidad… podría perder mi oportunidad de ver con claridad nuevamente, y encima de eso…hay algunas cosas que debo mantener en mente- es la primera vez que soy sincero con ella, pero necesito que entienda que me voy por mí, que no los estoy abandonando.

-bueno…- sus mejillas se sonrojan -que tal si… te pido que me lleves contigo?...-lo último lo dice en un susurro, mira en cualquier dirección menos hacia a mí, aguarda por una respuesta pero como no digo nada se atreve a mirarme-

Suspiro, no puedo creer que aun ella quiera estar a mi lado, pero este viaje es solo para mí y mis demoños, no sería justo alejarla de la aldea y de su familia-

-este es un viaje de redención para mí, mis pecados no tienen nada que ver contigo…-

-nada que ver conmigo..?- suena desilusionada, dolida, baja su vista al piso, me doy cuenta que no me he expresado bien al responderle y mis palabras la lastimaron.

La miro unos instantes, siempre ha sido así? Tan hermosamente molesta?, hoy puedo entender todo lo que ella me quiso ofrecer una vez, esto es él amor del que ella hablaba, un amor incondicional. Me acerco a ella y toco su frente con mis dedos, de la misma manera que hacia Itachi cuando éramos niños- te veré pronto….- en este momento no podía prometerle amor, pero si podía prometerle una oportunidad- y gracias…-

Me alejo de las puertas de Konoha, en medio del camino veo a Naruto apoyado en un árbol- creí que no vendrías…-me sorprende verlo ahí, mi mirada baja hasta donde debería estar su brazo – tu… sigues de esa forma…- me pone triste ver hasta el punto que llego Naruto para salvarme, sacrifico su brazo por un amigo.

Él no dice nada sobre eso, extiende su brazo hacia mí- te regreso esto – veo que sostiene mi antigua bandana ninja, aquella que deje el día que me fui de Konoha.

-lo guardare…hasta que finalmente podamos resolver las cosas entre nosotros-es una promesa.

Dejo un vez más la Villa de la Hoja, esta vez no voy detrás de poder ni busco venganza, voy en busca de la paz que necesita mi alma, lograr acallar a mis demoños, y cuando me sienta digno de amor, de pertenecer al equipo siete una vez, de tener una familia, tan solo ahí regresare…

Observo Konoha desde la cima de un árbol, el paisaje blanco le sienta bien, aun no me siento listo para volver, aunque ya hayan pasado más de dos años, tan solo al ver un grupo de gennis de la hoja me hizo sentir curiosidad, solo quiero echar un vistazo de cómo andan las cosas por aquí, como esta Naruto y Sakura.

Logro infiltrarme en la aldea sin ser reconocido, aun se ven en las puertas de las casas algunos adornos navideños, creo que ya hace un mes que fue navidad. Camino por las calles de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que me fui.

Veo al final de la calle un borrón rosa que pasa corriendo, no entiendo porque de repente me siento nervioso, veo que Sakura dobla en la esquina y la sigo, me pregunto a donde ira con tanta prisa, llega hasta la torre del Hokage, salto hacia una de las ventanas más próximas a la oficina de Kakashi, ahí se encuentra él junto a una castaña.

-es cierto? –su aliento en agitado- Sasuke está cerca?- desde donde estoy puedo verla, luce mas hermosa que la última vez que la vi, aun lleva el cabello corto, debo admitir que le sienta bien.

Solo veo la espalda de Kakashi, pero lo oigo suspirar- son solo rumores, no se ha confirmado, no deberías hacerte ilusiones…-

-pero… dicen que lo vieron, que era él…-sus ojos ruegan que sea cierto, y lo es, estoy aquí, pero aun no puedo regresar.

-vieron a alguien merodeando la aldea, podría ser cualquier otra persona, Sasuke tiene las puertas abiertas de esta aldea Sakura, si decide volver volverá, para que va a estar merodeando por aquí sino?- seguramente fue el grupo de Gennins los que me vieron, debo ser más atento, aunque me alegra escuchar que aún tengo las puertas abiertas de la aldea.

Sigo a Sakura de regreso a su casa, no es la misma casa de cuando éramos Gennins, seguramente la otra fue destruida en el ataque de Pein, subo a lo alto de un tejado desde donde tengo una excelente vista de las dos ventanas del piso de arriba, por mucho tiempo no veo ningún movimiento hasta que anochece y Sakura sube a su habitación, ya está preparada para dormir.

Me acerco con cuidado, su respiración es pausa, está profundamente dormida, la observo por segundos, minutos, no lo sé pierdo la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevo mirándola, gira bruscamente entre sueños y se destapa, es una noche fría, podría enfermarse.

Logro destrabar la ventana y entro en su habitación, la luz de la luna se refleja en su rostro, la veo hacer una mueca de disgusto, se ve adorable mientras duerme, estoy por taparla cuando noto que su seño se frunce aún más, su respiración se agita y sacude la cabeza, logro salir de la habitación segundos antes de que se despierte, pasa una mano por su rostro, se la ve frustrada, seguramente fue una pesadilla.

Se acerca a la ventana y la cierra, puedo mirarla unos segundos más mientras ella contempla la aldea, no sé si será mi imaginación pero creo que susurra mi nombre, seré yo el responsable de sus pesadillas?

A pasado una semana desde que me infiltre en Konoha para ver al equipo siete, aunque solo observe a Sakura.

Por alguna razón que aún no me explico me he quedado cerca de la Villa, tengo un mal presentimiento, espero estar equivocándome.

Estoy volviendo a la cueva donde me estoy resguardando del frio cuando escucho unas explosiones, el humo se ve por la dirección de la Villa, corro entre los árboles en dirección a Konoha, mientras tanto logro escuchar un par de explosiones más, alguien está atacando la Villa.

El camino se hizo demasiado largo, cuando llego ya no se oyen más explosiones y no hay rastros de que alguien este luchando, corro por las calles de Konoha hacia la torre del Hokage, por el camino veo los escombros de las casas destruidas, el equipo médicos se está encargando de los heridos.

Salto a la venta de la oficina de Kakashi y entre, él le está dando instrucciones a un equipo de Jounins.

-Kakashi – lo interrumpo – que ha sucedido?

Él voltea a verme – Sasuke?! – Se ve sorprendido- me alegra que hayas vuelto, aunque no es el mejor momento, hemos sido atacados por un grupo de ninja que secuestraron a Hanabi Hyuga-

-donde esta Naruto y Sakura? – espero que no les haya pasado nada

-ellos salieron en busca de Hanabi, estoy preparando un escuadrón por si vuelven a querer atacarnos-

-Si Naruto no está yo protegeré la Villa….- esta vez me toca a mí proteger mi hogar, lo hare por los aldeanos, por mis amigos, lo hare por Sakura….


	5. bienvenido a casa

Road to Sarada

Capitulo 5: bienvenido a casa

Naruto ha demostrado una vez más su valor, una vez más nos ha salvado, no solo rescato a Hanabi Hyuga sino que ha salvado al mundo entero.

Toneri Otsutsuki, descendiente del Hagoromo Otsutsuki, con sus poderes era capaz de hacer que la Luna se estrellara contra la tierra, pero Naruto logro detenerlo, fue una dura batalla, que casi perdimos pero al final el mundo podía estar de nuevo en paz.

Por fin Naruto se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, la batalla contra Toneri hizo que abriera los ojos, tuvo que estar Hinata en peligro para que él se diera cuenta de que la amaba.

Me sentía realmente feliz por ellos, ambos se merecían lo mejor, se los veía bien juntos, se los veía felices.

El camino de regreso hacia la aldea se había hecho muy largo, mas aguantando al idiota de Naruto, podría ser el gran héroe del mundo pero siempre iba a seguir siendo un idiota, y me sorprendía que estando enamorado podría a llegar a ser más idiota aun, demasiado sobreprotector con Hinata aunque debo admitir que se veía tierno cuidándola en todo momento.

-Hina-chan tienes frio? Puedo darte mi abrigo?- puse mis ojos en blanco al oírlo, creo que ya era la décima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, y cuando no estaba preguntándole si tenía frio le preguntaba si quería descansar, o agua, o comida

-estoy bien Naruto-kun no hace falta que me des tu abrigo- Hinata no iba a cambiar más, aunque ahora fuera la novia de Naruto ella siempre se iba a avergonzar estando a su lado.

-ya déjala en paz quieres, eres demasiado sobreprotector Naruto- a cualquier chica le gustaría q su novio se ocupe todo el tiempo de ella para Naruto se pasaba de la raya.

-solo quiero cuidarla…-avergonzado Naruto rascaba su mejilla.

-hemos parado 3 veces por tus excesivos cuidados, a este ritmo nos llevara una eternidad llegar a la aldea- Shikamaru tenía razón, a este paso cuando llegáramos a Konoha iba a ser de noche.

-deberíamos de avisar al Hokage que hoy no llegaremos- Sai se preparaba para dibujar una de sus palomas mensajeras.

-No, no nos detendremos más, si aceleramos el paso llegaremos para el amanecer- definitivamente Shikamaru era un gran líder, y cuando daba las órdenes nadie quería contradecirlo – puedes continuar?- su mirada se cruzó con los ojos perlas de Hanabi.

-Si, no se preocupen por mi puedo seguirles el ritmo- Hanabi era completamente diferente a su hermana, era tan decidida, de fuerte carácter pero aunque fueran distintas se notaba que se querían, siento algo de envidia al verlas, siempre quise tener hermanos.

-bien continuemos, prometo no detenerlos más – Naruto se llevó su mano derecha al corazón y levanto la izquierda en señal de estar prometiendo eso- sigamos Hina-chan – tomo la mano de Hinata y comenzamos a caminar.

-tú crees que cumpla?- le susurro a Shikamaru

-eso espero, ya quiero llegar a casa- veo a Shikamaru alejarse, sé que la razón por la que quiere llegar rápido a Konoha es por Temari, se supone que ella viajaría desde Suna para verlo.

Ver a Naruto con Hinata, a Shikamaru con Temari me pone algo melancólica, ver a mis compañeros tan felices juntos me da envidia, me gustaría poder estar como ellos, ser feliz junto al hombre que amo, pero en vez de eso estoy tan sola, hasta creo que Sai está saliendo con alguien, últimamente se lo ve más feliz.

Me pregunto si alguna vez podre ser realmente feliz, si algún día volverá?

**-te volverás a ir?- me pregunta Kakashi, estamos en la entrada de la aldea.**

**-la aldea ya está a salvo… - la única razón por la que me quede en la aldea era para asegurarme que estuviera a salvo, ya no tengo porque seguir aquí - … además pronto regresaran Naruto y Sakura..-**

**-y no quieres verlos?- miro a Kakashi directamente a los ojos, él sabe que verlos es lo que más quisiera pero luego de estar más de dos años lejos no sabría cómo actuar delante de ellos, como mirarlos a los ojos y hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes?**

**-no es tan fácil volver- le digo**

**-te equivocas – Kakashi suspira, vuelve a mirarme – no es fácil porque tu no quieres que lo sea, te aseguro que el equipo siete te recibirá con los brazos abiertos- veo sus sonrisa a través de sus mascara- si no me crees puedes comprobarlo ahora mismo – sus ojos se desvían, mira por encima de mi hombro, volteo de inmediato y los veo.**

**Naruto en cuanto me ve se detiene, mi mirada baja de inmediato a su mano derecha, me alegra que haya recuperado el brazo aunque me sorprende verlo tomado de la mano con Hinata Hyuga.**

**Busco con la mirada a Sakura, ella esta unos pasos más atrás, aun no me ha visto, tiene el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo, se detiene al chocarse con Naruto, pone cara de fastidio y lo empuja para que continúe caminando, él le dice algo, creo que dice mi nombre.**

**Ella me mira, sus jades se clavan en mí, sus labios dicen mi nombre y yo me quedo sin aire, me quedo inmóvil esperando una reacción por parte de ellos, Sakura da unos pasos tembloroso hacia adelante, va cobrando confianza en sus pasos y velocidad, en tan solo segundos comienza a correr hacia mí.**

**-Sasuke-kun! – grita acercándose, yo sigo sin respirar, se lanza hacia a mí y se cuelga de mi cuello, enreda sus piernas en mi cintura y yo tengo que sostenerla con un solo brazo tratando de no caernos al piso, se aferra con fuerza a mi cabello y comienza a llorar- Sa…Sasuke-kun!- susurra, por fin puedo volver a respirar, creo que me asustaba no saber cómo reaccionarían mis compañeros.**

Me aferro con fuerza a Sasuke, quiero asegurarme que sea él, que sea real, en tan solo segundos siento que mi cuerpo se libera, llevaba tantos años guardándome las lágrimas, el dolor de estar sola, la preocupación de no saber cómo estaría él, todo ese sentimiento de angustia se lo lleva las lágrimas.

Logro abandonar su cuello y me atrevo a mirarlo, él forma media sonrisa y me mira – Hola ..- digo en un susurro apenada, es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

-Hola…- susurra él también, empiezo a recobrar la compostura y recuerdo que no estamos solos, me descuelgo de Sasuke sin dejar de mirarlo.

-cuando volviste?- Naruto llega junto al resto del equipo.

Sasuke lo mira – hace unos días…- responde

-Sasuke llego un poco después de que ustedes se fueran – nos informa Kakashi – él protegió la aldea de los meteoritos que caían…-

-ya veo…- asiente Naruto mirando a Kakashi, vuelve su vista hacia Sasuke- gracias por proteger la aldea…- le sonríe.

-hice lo que tu harías…- responde él.

Naruto le tiende su mano derecha para estrechársela- bienvenido…- Sasuke no dice nada, tampoco acepta el saludo de Naruto- que sucede? – todos notamos que algo estaba pasando.

-Sasuke se marcha – nos dice Kakashi y suspira – al parecer aún no está listo para volver-

Todos miramos a Sasuke, él se mantiene serio- yo no puedo….- no quiero escucharlo decir que no puede volver, no quiero tener que volver a despedirme, no soportaría tener que volver a decir adiós.

-No – digo fuerte y claro para captar su atención – No puedes volver a irte – él me mira pero no cambia su expresión – ya basta de marcharte! Es hora de que vuelvas a casa Sasuke-kun, cuanto más tiempo piensas hacernos esperarte?- siento que las lágrimas se vuelven a juntar en mis ojos, se me quiebra la voz al hablar- te juro que si tengo que golpearte hasta que cambies de parecer lo hare-

**Lo último que dice Sakura me causa gracia, no podría imaginarme a ella golpeándome, aunque recuerdo la monstruosa fuerza que mostro durante la guerra y hace que mis huesos tiemblen.**

**Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, pero aun así su mirada muestra determinación, sé que es capaz de cumplir con lo que ha dicho, pero no es eso lo que me hace dudar de marcharme, sino su pregunta "cuanto más tiempo piensas hacernos esperarte?", dos años para mí no ha sido tanto tiempo pero para ellos debió ser demasiado, llevan esperando el día que regrese a la aldea desde la primera vez que me marche con Orochimaru.**

**-no vas a decir nada, solo vas a quédate ahí viéndome?-veo como Sakura se muerde el labio e intenta que las lágrimas no se les escapen de los ojos.**

**-volveré…-ella me mira sorprendido al igual que el resto – necesito tan solo unos días más, hay algo que debo hacer…-**

**-si no vuelves pronto iré por ti y te volveré a patear el trasero- el tono de Naruto es en burla pero sé que detrás de esa broma se oculta una promesa.**

**Me acerco a Sakura, su mirada es resignada, apoyo mi dedo índice y mayor sobre su frente, sus ojos se ensancha y por un momento ciento que deja de respirar- solo unos días…- le prometo, ella suspira dejando salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.**

**-creo que puedo esperar unos días más…- me sonríe y eso me tranquiliza, no quiero que siga sufriendo por mi culpa.**

Una vez más veo alejarse a Sasuke, espero que vuelva pronto, aunque tratándose de Sasuke nunca se sabe, dijo que tan solo necesitaba unos días pero no aclaro cuantos, podrían ser solo unos pocos o muchos.

La aldea se estaba volviendo a poner de pie, hace una semana que habían comenzado la reconstrucción de las casas perjudicadas por las explosiones, una de las casas destruidas había sido la de Naruto pero fue una de las primeras en ser reconstruidas.

Mi turno en el hospital casi terminaba, solo faltaba ordenar unos legajos de los pacientes y podría irme a casa.

Salgo a la fría noche de Konoha, es tarde y no hay mucha gente por las calles, cierro mi abrigo hasta arriba para protegerme del frio, solo quiero llegar a casa y comer algo caliente.

Por alguna razón decido desviarme, voy metida en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta llegue hasta una de las calles que se dirige a la salida de Konoha, aquí fue donde encontré a Sasuke-kun cuando abandonaba Konoha por primera vez.

Miro la banca donde desperté aquella noche, había sido destruida en el ataque de Pein pero esta parte de la ciudad fue reconstruida tal cual era antes del ataque.

A pesar del frio y del hambre que tengo decidi quedarme un rato allí, me siento en la banca y miro hacia donde es la salida de Konoha, no sé porque lo hago, simplemente ciento que debo de estar aquí.

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, tengo mucho sueño, ya perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve aquí sentada, tengo la cara helada y las manos entumecidas.

Me levanto y comienzo a caminar hacia casa, doy unos pasas pero me detengo y volteo a ver una vez más la salida de Konoha, veo a alguien acercarse, se me hace difícil distinguir quien es, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para verlo me desilusiono, es solo un muchacho de la aldea, va soplándose las manos para calentarlas con el aliento, me sonríe cuando pasa junto a mí y sigue caminando, miro su espalda mientras se aleja y suspiro, hoy tampoco será el día que regrese…

-Sakura…-escucho detrás de mí, reconozco su voz, volteo a verlo- que haces aquí?

-Sasuke-kun – susurro, es él, está parado a tan solo pasos de mí.

-es tarde y hace frio, deberías de estar en tu casa durmiendo – doy un paso hacia adelante, estiro mi mano para tocarle el rostro, esta frio.

-te esperaba – mis palabras lo sorprenden – no sé porque pero sentía que tenía que estar aquí..-

Sasuke mira a nuestro alrededor, aun mi mano está en su rostro – este lugar…no ha cambiado nada- su mirada se clava en la banca, sus ojos se vuelven tristes, por alguna razón siento que está pensando en aquella noche.

-este lugar es especial – vuelve su mirada hacia mí – muchas noches venia aquí y solo me sentaba a esperar, a esperarte…- me sonrojo al decirlo.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y frota su mejilla contra mi mano, sube su mano hasta la mía y me mira- gracias…por esperarme-

Mis ojos se humedecen, comienzo a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad, amo a Sasuke-kun con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y sé que sí tendría que volver a esperarlo lo haría, lo he amado durante mil años y lo amaría por mil más.

Por primera vez me siento valiente, siento que soy capaz de hacerlo feliz, de hacer que él me ame. Doy un paso acercándome más a él, cierro los ojos y le ofrezco mis labios.

**Miro a Sakura bajo la luz de la luna, sus lágrimas siguen corriendo por sus mejillas, nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme el amor que siente ella por mí, como puedo ser yo, un traidor y asesino digno de ella? No soy nada sin embargo ella sigue aquí esperándome, ofreciéndome su amor, su corazón y su primer beso.**

**Suelto su mano mientras doy el último paso que nos separa, ella aun esta con los ojos cerrados esperando, acomodo uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja mi mano sigue hacia atrás, hacia su nuca, la miro una vez más, es realmente hermosa, cierro los ojos ya no voy a hacer que me espere más, acerco mis labios y rozo los suyos, a pesar de hacer frio los labios de Sakura están cálidos, la beso suavemente, ella deja escapar un suspiro, atrapo su labio inferior con los míos, realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo, yo también soy nuevo en esto de los besos.**

**Nos dejamos de besar pero permanecemos pegados, uno al lado del otro, pego mi frente a la de ella e intento desacelerar mi corazón, cuando abro los ojos me choco con los de Sakura, ella sonríe, aquella sonrisa es como la de antes, como cuando éramos gennins, es una sonrisa sincera, de felicidad.**

**-bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun-**


	6. porque el amor es egoista

**ROAD TO SARADA**

Capítulo 6: porque el amor es egoista

Sasuke está de regreso, y junto a él ha regresado la esperanza, la esperanza de que el equipo siete vuelva a ser lo que algún día fue, una familia…

Caminamos por las calles de Konoha siendo solo acompañados por la luz de los faroles de la calle, hace demasiado frio pero a pesar de eso siento una calidez en mi interior, llevo mis dedos hacia mis labios aún están tibios, recuerdo la sensación de los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos y siento que se me infla el pecho, no cabe en mi cuerpo tanta felicidad.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada sobre lo que paso, no me atrevo a preguntar qué será de nosotros ahora? no quiero arruinar el momento y tampoco presionar a Sasuke.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos hasta mi casa, Sasuke se detiene frente a la entrada.

-donde te quedas?- pregunto cuando me doy cuenta que el departamento donde solía vivir Sasuke ya no existe más.

-iré a la casa de Naruto, la última vez me quede ahí- recuerdo que Kakashi me lo había mencionado cuando volvimos de la misión de rescatar a Hanabi.

Me preocupa pensar que me mienta, que cuando se aleje de mi decida volver a marcharse, mis ojos se vuelven tristes y lo miro con duda, debería de pedirle que se quede conmigo para asegurarme que no se marchara?

-no me iré…- la voz de Sasuke me saca de mis pensamientos, acaso estaba leyéndome la mente?

-lo prometes?-susurro avergonzada.

-te veré en la mañana..- responde poniéndome sus dedos sobre mi frente, y sé que esa es su forma de prometérmelo, y aunque es extraña me agrada.

-hasta mañana Sasuke-kun- me atrevo a acercarme y deposito un beso sobre su mejilla, Sasuke me mira impenetrable, no tengo idea en que está pensando.

Saco las llaves de mi bolsillo y abro la puerta, aun siento la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí, entro a casa y antes de cerrar la puerta me despido con la mano y le sonrió a Sasuke.

**Cuando Sakura cierra la puerta de su casa me subo de inmediato a la terraza desde donde la observe la última vez.**

**Las cortinas de su cuarto están abiertas, veo que se enciende la luz y entra ella, la observo entrar y salir un par de veces de su habitación hasta que por fin se acuesta, aun dormida no se le borra la sonrisa de los labios.**

**No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de Naruto, la puerta está sin seguro, entro y me choco con el desastre de la sala, como puede solo una persona hacer tanta mugre?**

**Dejo en un rincón mi espada y me saco el poncho, camino esquivando la basura y los tazones de Ramen que hay en el piso. Entro al cuarto de Naruto, él está dormido.**

**Como puede el héroe de la aldea llevar un atuendo tan ridículo? Lleva puesto eso estúpido gorro de dormir que usaba cuando éramos gennin, se nota que su cabeza a crecido porque le aprieta. Una burbuja de moco sale de su nariz.**

**-hina-chan…-se lo escucha susurrar mientras frunce sus labios y los aprieta contra la almohada que está abrazando.**

**¿Puede alguien ser más patético que Naruto?**

**De repente la burbuja de moco se explota, Naruto comienza a parpadear, abre los ojos medio dormido, se los frota y me mira.**

**-hola Sasuke – me saluda bostezando, sé que su cerebro aún está procesando la información – Sasuke! – grita saltando de la cama – que haces aquí?! –**

**-que escandaloso eres…- digo, Naruto no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo de cuando teníamos doce años.**

**-cuando volviste?- pregunta ya tranquilo.**

**-hace unas horas…-le informo – necesito un lugar donde dormir – digo apenado, la verdad que no espero que me de hospedaje, tendría sus razones de no querer.**

**-pues claro…- su respuesta me sorprende aun que lo disimulo muy bien – Kakashi me dijo que la última vez que estuviste ayudaste a reconstruir mi casa y te quedaste aquí, así que mi casa es tu casa- Naruto me ofrece una sonrisa sincera, no entiendo como él y Sakura pueden hacer como si nada ha pasado, no me guardan ni una pisca de rencor.**

**-gracias…- susurro.**

**-Sakura-chan se pondrá feliz cuando se entere que volviste- miro a Naruto, no creo que sea necesario mencionar que ella ya lo sabe eso haría que él comenzara a preguntarme cosas que no quiero responder – **

Salgo de casa corriendo hacia la torre del Hokage, Kakashi me ha mandado a llamar con un shinobi, sé que la razón es por el regreso de Sasuke, corro aún más rápido ya quiero volver a verlo.

Cuando entro a la oficina del "sexto" veo a Sasuke junto a Naruto y Tsunade, Kakashi está sentado detrás de su escritorio, todos voltean a verme cuando entro.

-hola Sakura-chan! – me saluda Naruto, le sonrió y poso mis ojos en Sasuke, no sé si debería tirarme a sus brazos o que hacer – por fine está de vuelta Sakura-chan! –Naruto rodea el cuello de Sasuke y con su brazo libre forma con sus dedos una "v", Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, enseguida comprendo que él no le ha dicho a Naruto nada sobre lo de anoche.

-me alegro que estés de vuelta Sasuke-kun- le sonrió a ambos.

Naruto suelta a Sasuke y lo mira, luego me mira a mí- eso es todo? Ni un abrazo o un beso? – el rubio mueve sus cejas de manera sugerente.

Recuerdo el beso de anoche y me pongo roja, miro a Sasuke y él mira hacia cualquier lado menos hacia mí, sus mejillas están apenas sonrojadas.

-déjalo en paz Naruto, ya es suficiente que tendrá que vivir contigo hasta que podamos brindarle un departamento- agradezco a Kakashi por haber intervenido justo a tiempo.

-oh vamos! Será como estar en una pijamada todas las noches- se defendía Naruto.

-cuando creen que puedan ponerle la prótesis a Sasuke?- pregunta kakashi a Tsunade.

-Puedan? – interrogo antes que mi maestra responda.

-tú me asistirás en la operación, ya me has ayudado antes con la de Naruto- me contesta Tsunade.

-deberá de ser lo antes posible ya que la recuperación puede llegar a tardar bastante, cuanto antes lo operen más rápido podrá integrarse al equipo siete y cumplir misiones- responde kakashi.

-Sakura se encargara de hacerle las pruebas antes de la operación y mañana mismo podríamos hacerlo-

-estás de acuerdo? – pregunta kakashi a Sasuke, él se ve tan imperturbable como siempre.-

-lo que ustedes quieran..-responde Sasuke.

-entonces ya está todo dicho, ahora podremos ir a desayunar juntos para celebrar! – Naruto nos mira a mí y a Sasuke.

-tendrá que ser en el almuerzo, necesito que Sasuke-kun este en ayunas para hacerle las pruebas-

Entramos en un consultorio del hospital, dejo mi abrigo colgado en un perchero en la esquina, Sasuke se ha mantenido en silencio durante todo el camino, yo tampoco me he animado a hablar, a preguntarle que va a ser de nosotros ahora.

Comienzo a rebuscar en unas gavetas en busca de una jeringa y los instrumentos que preciso para las pruebas de Sasuke, cuando volteo Sasuke está de pie junto a la puerta, tiene su vista fija en mí, me sonrojo de inmediato.

-quítate la ropa de arriba…- digo apenas audible, sé que Sasuke me llego a oírme porque empieza a quitarse el poncho, lo tomo cuando se lo quita y lo cuelgo junto a mi abrigo, vuelvo mi vista a él y veo que tiene dificultad en sacarse la camiseta- te ayudo..- digo tratando de agarrar la parte baja de su camiseta.

-puedo solo..- Sasuke me aparta bruscamente, mi mano cae a un costado, giro mi rostro para que no pueda ver como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

-siéntate en la camilla – le indico sin mirarlo, tratando que mi voz suene normal, agarro una bandeja donde ya he preparado todos los instrumentos y los dejo sobre la camilla.

Tomo un poco de algodón y lo empapo de alcohol, sin mirar a Sasuke tomo su brazo derecho y limpio el lado interno de su brazo, justo donde el codo se flexiona, dejo el algodón sobre la bandeja, solo se escucha nuestras respiraciones, no comprendo cómo anoche pudimos besarnos y hoy estamos así, tan distantes.

Tomo una manguera de goma y la ato alrededor de su brazo, palpeo la vena con mis dedos, cuando tomo la jeringa en mis manos veo como Sasuke aprieta el puño – no cierres el puño… pone flojo el brazo…- susurro, él me hace caso.

Tomo una muestra de sangre, aparto la jeringa y retiro la manguera de goma, mojo otro pedazo de algodón con pervinox y con un poco de cinta lo pego en el brazo de Sasuke.

-tengo que hacer unas pruebas con la anestesia..- le informo, trato de sonar profesional.

-hmp…- solo responde él.

-necesito pesarte para saber cuánta dosis de anestesia es necesaria para tu cuerpo- mi tono profesional falla, aun que intente hacer mi trabajo no puedo olvidarme que es Sasuke al que estoy atendiendo.- quítate el resto de la ropa – le ordeno volteando para que no vea mi sonrojo, finjo estar buscando algo mientras él se desviste-

Evito mirar a Sasuke, siento que la temperatura ha aumentado demasiado dentro de la habitación- súbete..- dirijo mi mirada a la balanza.

Luego de tomar apunte sobre el peso y la estatura de Sasuke le indico que se vuelva a poner la ropa, pero solo la de abajo.

-con esto sabremos cuanta dosis aplicarte para dormirte durante tres horas..- explico- ahora te inyectare una pequeña dosis para comprobar que no seas alérgico a la anestesia.

Cargo en una jeringa una mínima dosis de morfina, cuando volteo hacia Sasuke mi vista se clava en el corte de su brazo izquierdo, todo este tiempo había estado evitando mirarlo, me acerco y lo rozo con los dedos, de repente mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, recuerdo como Sasuke llego a perder un brazo y tiemblo, este era un recuerdo de hasta donde lo había llevado su odio, vuelvo a acariciarle el muñón y no puedo evitar que se me escapen las lágrimas.

-no me ha hecho falta…- escucho la voz de Sasuke y lo miro, seco mis lágrimas e intento concentrarme en mi trabajo, le inyecto la morfina y espero a que haga efecto- no siento mi brazo – me informa Sasuke.

-eso es bueno… no fue mucha la dosis que te inyecte en unos minutos lo volverás a sentir – tomo la muestra de sangre y me encamino a la puerta – debo llevar esto al laboratorio…- comento.

-no te vayas…- me detengo antes de tomar el picaporte, volteo a ver a Sasuke- lo siento…por lo de antes- susurra.

Me acerco a Sasuke y me siento a su lado en la camilla.

Luego de almorzar con Naruto y el resto de los novatos me dirijo a casa, mañana es la operación de Sasuke y necesito estar descansada.

Llego temprano al hospital, Sasuke está acompañado por Naruto, les sonrió al llegar junto a ellos.

Entro junto a Sasuke a la sala de operación, Tsunade ya está allí.

-quítate la ropa y ponte la bata – Tsunade se ve de mal humor, conozco esa cara, es la misma que pone cada vez que le va mal en alguna apuesta, ruego a kami que la operación salga bien y que Sasuke salga en una pieza.

**Escucho voces a mi alrededor, poco a poco las voy identificando, es el idiota de Naruto, luego escucho la voz de Sakura, abro mis ojos y los vuelvo a cerrar por la luz, los cierro un par de veces más antes de poder abrirlos por completo.**

**-Sasuke! – grita Naruto y es callado por un golpe de Sakura.**

**-compórtate Naruto! Estas en un hospital! – lo regaña ella.**

**Miro la prótesis de mi brazo izquierdo, esta vendada desde los dedos hasta donde se une con el muñón, intento moverla pero no puedo – tardara un poco hasta que puedas moverla..- miro a Sakura, ella me dedica una pequeña sonrisa-**

**-cuando podre irme? – nunca me ha agradado estar en el hospital.**

**-en unas horas..- me responde ella – en cuanto comas y me asegure que no tengas restos de morfina en el cuerpo podrás irte casa..-**

**-no te preocupes por nada Sasuke, yo cuidare de ti, le he pedido a Hina-chan que prepare una deliciosa sopa de verduras para ti- **

**-recuerda que tiene que descansar..- lo regaña Sakura – nada de andar haciendo tonterías..-**

**Porque a pesar de todo ellos aun cuidan de mi? No merezco nada de lo que ellos me brindan y a pesar de estar consciente de que no soy digno de la amistad de Naruto ni del amor de Sakura quiero recibirlos igual.**

**A pasado una semana desde la operación, es de noche y Naruto acaba de llegar, lo veo entrar a la casa con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, esa sonrisa que tiene cada vez que vuelve de salir con Hinata.**

**Se sienta en la entrada y se quita las botas ninjas – Sasuke, Sasuke…- lo escucho decir y me paro detrás de él – no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo – voltea y me sonríe con cara de idiota – la vida de novio es genial!**

**-llevar cara de idiota es parte de esa vida? – le pregunto en burla tan solo para molestarlo, me había olvidado lo divertido que era enfurecer a Naruto.**

**-haha, búrlate lo que quieres pero ya te pasara a ti – toma una de sus botas ninjas y me la arroja, logro agarrarla en el aire – Sasuke…- dice sorprendido Naruto.**

**Miro la bota de Naruto y luego mi mano, acabo de agarrar la bota de Naruto con mi mano izquierda, ya puedo mover mi brazo.**

**Salgo corriendo hacia las calles de Konoha, en minutos llego a la casa de Sakura, subo hasta su balcón, ella está sentada en su escritorio concentrada leyendo algo, golpeo el vidrio y ella me mira, se acerca y abre la ventana.**

**-Sasuke-kun…- susurra – que haces aquí? Es tarde…-**

**Levanto mi mano izquierda y acaricio su mejilla, puedo sentir el calor de su piel, ella me mira sorprendida.**

**-ya puedes moverla…- me sonríe y cierra los ojos disfrutando ese momento.**

**No existe otra persona con la que quisiera compartir este momento, Salí corriendo de la casa de Naruto sin saber dónde iba, mis pasos me trajeron hasta su casa, y en el fondo de mi corazón sé que deseaba poder acariciarla.**

**-estas bien Sasuke-kun?- su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.**

**Muevo mi mano izquierda hacia su cintura y la atraigo hacia mí, ella pone sus manos sobre mi pecho y sus mejillas se vuelven rojas, como puede verse aún más adorable de lo que es? En qué momento deje de ver a Sakura como una niña y comencé a verla como una mujer? Cuando dejo de ser una simple molestia y se volvió una molestia hermosa?**

**Cuando fue que nacieron estos sentimientos en mi?**

**-ahora si estoy bien..- digo en un susurro mirando sus hermosos ojos jades, antes no había notado lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, dos estanques profundos que reflejaban todo, rozo mi nariz con la suya e inhalo su aroma.**

**-te amo Sasuke-kun..- Sé que no merezco su amor, pero soy egoísta.**

**Me acerco a sus labios y la beso, ahí en su balcón con la luna de testigo nos damos nuestro segundo beso.**


	7. hay amor en el aire

Road to Sarada

Hola mis queridos amantes del SasuSaku! (Si hay alguien que no los ame los invito a retirarse, lo digo porque una persona paso y dejo un comentario diciendo que el SasuSaku es basura, a mí no me gustan otras parejas y sin embargo no ando escribiendo cosas malas sobre ellas).

Paso mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero como ya se acerca la Navidad y no voy a tener tiempo de ponerme a escribir decidí dejarles un capítulo de regalo!

Me han pedido una maratón como regalo de Navidad pero la verdad es que estoy corta de tiempo así que solo será un capitulo.

Espero que les guste y que tengan una feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

Capítulo 7: Hay amor en el aire…

Repaso una vez más todo lo de la lista, creo que ya tengo todo lo necesario, me encamino hacia la caja del mercado y pago.

Salgo a la calle y la fresca brisa de fin de invierno golpea mi rostro, la nieve de las calles ya se ha derretido, el frio aún sigue instalado pero no es tanto como hacia unas semanas atrás.

Las tiendas de Konoha están todas adornadas con corazones rojos de papel, las vidrieras son adornadas por cajas de chocolates de todos los tamaños, en algunas se ven unas pancartas con el dibujo de cupido en ellas, todo en motivo de la celebración de San Valentín.

Tan solo falta un día para "el día de los enamorados" y ya se siente en el ambiente el olor de los ramos de rosas, Ino dice que es el aroma del amor, que se puede percibir que "hay amor en el aire…"

Llego al barrio Hyuuga, casi es la hora que acordamos con Hinata para encontrarnos, ella va a ayudarme a preparar bombones de chocolate para Sasuke, ya que a mí se me da pésimo todo lo que sea cocinar.

Recuerdo la mueca de asco en la cara de Sasuke la última vez que cocine para él, me dijo que parecía que algo muerto había caído dentro del estofado, desde entonces estoy reuniéndome con Hinata para aprender a cocinar algo con un sabor un poco decente.

Hinata está esperando en la entrada de su casa junto a Naruto, se ven tan felices juntos.

-Hola Sakura-chan! – Me saluda Naruto – yo ya me iba –

-hasta luego Naruto-kun – se despide Hinata de él.

**Veo mi objetivo, debo de aguardar el momento indicado para atraparlo, se está acercando a la trampa que prepare con sumo cuidado, en el momento que su nariz toca el pedazo de pescado en el suelo salto y lo atrapo. Misión cumplida!**

**Entro a la oficina del sexto y le arrojo el maldito gato que me mando a atrapar arriba de su escritorio.**

**-oh ya terminaste la misión? – el tono de Kakashi me molesta, cuanto pensaba que tardaría en atrapar un simple gato?**

**-a esto no se le puede llamar misión – me quejo, como alguien como yo, un ninja de rango elite tiene que estar cumpliendo con misiones de rango D?**

**-hasta que no estés completamente recuperado son las únicas misiones que se te pueden asignar – si tan solo me hubiera quedado y operado antes no tendría que estar pasando por esta humillación – además deberías de alegrarte, la dueña del gato pago una suma bastante jugosa por encontrarlo…-**

**-eso no quita que sea humillante – suspiro resignado, tendré que seguir cumpliendo con tontas misiones hasta que pueda volver a usar jutsus, pero Kakashi tiene razón, extrañamente las misiones más ridículas son las mejores pagas.**

**-ya no te quejes, después de todo necesitas el dinero, ya le compraste un regalo para Sakura?- miro a Kakashi con una ceja levantada, como se enteró lo de Sakura? **

**-Naruto…- dice Kakashi leyéndome el pensamiento, maldito Baka que no sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada.**

**Maldigo el momento en el que le conté a Naruto que estaba saliendo con Sakura, tendría que haber mantenido mi boca cerrada y no preguntarle qué clase de regalos espera una chica para San Valentin.**

**Por mi estupidez ahora debo de soportar a Naruto dándome lecciones de cómo ser un buen novio, como si él tuviera más experiencia que yo en el asunto?**

**Salgo de la torre del Hokage, calculo mentalmente cuando dinero he ahorrado para el regalo de Sakura, la paga por el gato fue realmente buena aunque no es suficiente como para llevar a cenar a Sakura a algún lugar medio decente.**

**-Sasuke! – La voz de Naruto me saca de mis pensamientos, se acerca corriendo hacia mí – te he buscado por todos lados, saliste del departamento muy temprano…-**

**-tenia cosas que hacer, que quieres? – tengo muchas cosas en que pensar como para estar aguantando las idioteces de Naruto.**

**-solo ayudarte a escoger un regalo para Sakura-chan – como me gustaría poder borrarle la sonrisa del rostro con un chidori, pero debo admitir que no tengo idea de que regalarle a Sakura y Naruto es el único que me puede ayudar.**

**-que sugieres? – pregunto resignado, mi orgullo no podía caer más bajo.**

**-pues veras Sasuke..- dice Naruto frotando su barbilla con los dedos y sonriendo – hay tres cosas que no pueden faltar en San Valentín y esas tres cosas forman el regalo perfecto…-**

**-quieres decirme de una buena vez que son! – realmente agotaba mi paciencia.**

**-bombones, flores y cena – enumero con los dedos Naruto – necesitamos una caja de bombones, un ramo de las flores favoritas de Sakura y un buen lugar donde la lleves a cenar.**

**-cuáles son las flores favoritas de Sakura? – debo reconocer que Naruto la conoce mejor que yo.**

**-cómo voy a saberlo? Es tu novia no la mía – Naruto se rasca la nuca y eso hace que me ponga los nervio de punta – ya sé quién nos puede ayudar! – exclama y sale corriendo jalándome del brazo para que lo siga.**

**En cuestión de minutos llegamos a la florería Yamanaka, afuera de la tienda Sai esta con una manguera regando unas flores.**

**-que haces aquí Sai? – le pregunta Naruto, él voltea con la manguera y nos moja – idiota apunta hacia otro lado! – grita Naruto.**

**-lo siento…- dice Sai sonriendo – ayudo a Ino, la florería está llena de gente- explica.**

**- Ino no estará muy ocupada cierto? Necesitamos su ayuda- Sai nos mira a ambos, a mí con algo de recelo, ahora él y Yamanaka son novios, pero no debe olvidar que ella alguna vez gusto de mí.**

**-Sai terminaste con esas flores? Oh hola chicos – Saluda Ino cuando nos ve – que hacen aquí? –**

**-te necesitamos Ino – dice Naruto agarrándola de las manos**

**-lo siento chicos pero ahora estoy con Sai – responde ella sonrojada, siento que una gota resbala por mi cien-**

**-qué? – Dice Naruto pestañeando un par de veces – no es eso tonta, queríamos que nos digas cual es la flor favorita de Sakura-chan –**

**- ah era eso – dice desilusionada – para que quieres saberlo? Tu novia es Hinata debería de interesarte cuál es su flor favorita…-Ino mira acusadoramente a Naruto.**

**-Sasuke quiere saberlo, quiere regalarle un ramo de flores a Sakura-chan- explica Naruto.**

**-son los narcisos…- responde ella – oh espera un momento! – grita escandalosamente – tú y Sakura están saliendo? – me pregunta apuntándome con el dedo – maldita frentona! No me conto nada-**

**Luego de que Ino terminara con su escandalo acusando a Sakura de ser una mala amiga, preparo un ramo de las flores favoritas de Sakura, su flor favorita era la misma que ella me llevaba al hospital cuando estaba recuperándome de alguna lesión.**

**-esa de ahí..- decía Naruto apuntando una caja de bombones atreves de la vidriera de una tienda - la que tiene forma de corazón.**

**-es muy cursi – no es porque tuviera la forma de un corazón sino que todo el envoltorio rosa chillón y el exagerado moño dorado hacia que se viera horriblemente empalagosa a los ojos- algo más sencillo…- sugiero.**

**-deberíamos entrar y pedir que nos recomienden alguna- por fin en todo el día escucho una idea razonable por parte de Naruto.**

**Ingresamos a la tienda, abundan las cajas con forma de corazón por todos lados y los excesivos moños de colores.**

**-buen día en que puedo ayudarlos? Ah Naruto, Sasuke que hacen aquí? – ambos miramos a Rock Lee del otro lado del mostrador.**

**-Lee que haces tú aquí? – pregunta Naruto.**

**-trabajo a medio tiempo aquí- explica – pero ustedes que hacen? –**

**-Sasuke busca bombones para Sakura – Rock Lee me fulmina con la mirada, pues claro él estaba enamorado de Sakura.**

**Rock Lee me sostiene la mirada un largo rato, luego suspira – a Sakura le gusta el chocolate suave, el que tiene leche – dice con tono resignado, incluso Rock Lee conoce mejor a Sakura que yo.**

**La caja que me prepara para Sakura es una rectangular, envuelta en un papel de celofán azul con un moño blanco, es perfecta, sin colores chillones ni exagerados moños.**

**-Uchiha…- antes de marcharnos volteo a ver a Rock Lee – no me daré por vencido con Sakura, no me importa que ahora sea tu novia, mañana le daré un regalo de San Valentín – casi puedo ver la llama de sus ojos, sus palabras tienen mucha determinación, le sonrió de medio lado antes de salir de la tienda.**

**-wuauu Sasuke..- dice Naruto – si yo fuera tú, y espero nunca serlo, y alguien me dice que le dará un regalo a mi novia en San Valentín estaría agarrando a ese sujeto del cuello –**

**-no vale la pena..- digo para no darle más importancia al asunto.**

**-que sale cuanto una cena? – grita Naruto al ver el precio en uno de los mejores restorán de Konoha.**

**Abro mi billetera y veo el dinero que me queda, no es suficiente ni para tomar un tazón de Ramen en el Icharaku.**

**-hmp..- digo guardando la billetera en mi bolsillo – tendré que descartar lo de la cena –**

**-yo gaste todo en reservar lugar en otro restorán – dice Naruto volteando su ridícula rana, solo cae polvo de ella.**

**-olvídalo Naruto – comienzo a caminar hacia el departamento de Naruto.**

**-iré a ver a Hinata – escucho gritar a Naruto – te veré luego.**

**Despierto la mañana de San Valentín, miro hacia la mesa donde están las flores y los bombones para Sakura, quien iba a decir que yo alguna vez festejaría este día.**

**Salgo hacia el hospital, Sakura trabajo en el turno nocturno así que estaría por salir, cuando llego veo a Sakura rodeada por un grupo de chicos.**

**Reconozco a Rock Lee, los otros no tengo idea de quienes son, todos llevan flores y bombones para ella, ramos de narcisos y rosas muchísimos más grandes que el ramo que le compre, cajas en forma de corazones con moños grandes y coloridos.**

**-Sakura-chan feliz San Valentín! – le dice Rock Lee entregándole una enorme caja de bombones más grande que la de mía.**

**-Sakura se mi cita! – gritaba otro de sus pretendientes.**

**-vayamos a cenar Sakura-sama! – decía otro.**

**Sakura les sonreía a esos idiotas, odiaba ver que ella le regalaba sonrisas a todos, se suponía que esas sonrisas eran única y exclusivamente para mí.**

**Como podía un simple ramito de narcisos y una pequeña caja de bombones competir con aquellos regalos tan exageradamente grandes?**

**Tiro las flores y los bombones a un lado de los palos del campo de entrenamiento, no era digno de Sakura, no podía ofrecerle nada, ni siquiera podía llevarla a cenar a un lugar decente, un Uchiha antes lo tenía todo pero ahora el apellido Uchiha no valía nada, tenía que cumplir con estúpidas misiones para poder ganar migajas.**

**Sakura se merecía a alguien mucho mejor, a alguien que la llenara de regalos, que pudiera darle una vida digna.**

**Comencé a entrenar para despejar la mente, comencé con algo de Taijutsu, perdí la noción del tiempo mientras entrenaba.**

**Sentía rabia, mucha rabia, recordaba a esos idiotas alrededor de Sakura, de mi Sakura y la rabia crecía aún más, que se creían esos perdedores al darle regalos a mi novia? No sabían que lo que es de un Uchiha no se toca, ni se comparte?**

**Mire hacia uno de los pilares de maderas, por un momento vi la imagen de Rock Lee, sentí un golpe de adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta estaba preparando un chidori, de mi mano izquierda salía electricidad, corrí hacia el pilar y lo atravesé con el chidori.**

**-Sasuke-kun! – escuche la voz de Sakura detrás de mí, voltee a verla.**

**Sakura corrió hacia mí y se colgó de mi cuello- Pudiste usar tu chacra! – me sonrió y me beso, fue un beso corto pero me encantaba cuando me besaba así.**

**-como sabias que estaba aquí?- le pregunte sin soltarla.**

**-no lo sé, te busque durante todo el día, este fue el último lugar que se me ocurrió- ella se separó un poco de mí y cruzo sus brazos – te estabas escondiendo de mí?-**

**No digo nada, solo me encojo de hombros.**

**-eso es para mí? – miro hacia donde mira ella, hacia las flores y los bombones.**

**-no creo que quieras esas cosas, ya tendrás bastante con las que te regalaron – las palabras salen de mi boca sin pensar.**

**Sakura me sonríe y se vuelve a acercar a mí, enreda sus manos detrás de mi nuca- no tenías que haberte molestado, yo no necesito estas cosas, ni flores ni bombones, solo te necesito a ti…- cierra los ojos y frota su nariz con la mía – gracias igual por los regalos – sonríe – feliz San Valentin Sasuke-kun.**

**Me acerco a sus labios y la beso, mi lengua se enreda con la de Sakura, la agarro de las mejillas y profundizo más el beso, no puedo evitar cada vez que la beso sentir un calor abrazador, solo quiero seguir besándola, acariciarla, amarla de la única manera que sé hacerlo, con acciones y no palabras.**

**Nos separamos por falta de aire, Sakura se ve hermosa con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y sus ojos nublados de la pasión.**

**-te..te traje un regalo – dice ella aun sonrojada, me toma de la mano y me acerca a una canasta en el suelo, no me había dado cuenta que la trajo.**

**Se agacha y saca de la canasta una caja en forma de corazón, está envuelta en papel rojo con un pequeño moño dorado, me la entrega.**

**-no me gusta lo dulce, igual gracias..- susurro.**

**-no son dulces, pruébalos los prepare yo misma – mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa al escucharla, recuerdo lo asqueroso que había sido la vez que Sakura cocino estofado, como podía evitar tener que probarlos sin lastimar sus sentimientos?- tranquilo, he estado practicando con Hinata – su sonrisa me alienta a abrir la caja.**

**Quito la tapa y hasta el momento se ve todo normal, los bombones están perfectamente ordenados uno al lado del otro, miro un poco inseguro la caja, aunque se ven bien el problema es que siguen siendo dulces.**

**-oh vamos Sasuke-kun! – Sakura me quita la caja y toma uno – abre la boca! – me exige, por reflejo me llevo la mano a la boca para taparla- no seas chiquilín y abre la boca! – Niego con la cabeza – estuve toda la semana cocinando con Hinata para ti y no quieres probar? – maldición Sakura utiliza su arma secreta para desarmarme, usa su tono dolido y forma con sus labios un puchero, soy consciente que lo hace a propósito pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal.**

**Cierro los ojos y abro la boca, en segundos siento el chocolate en mi boca, mastico un pedazo y para mi sorpresa no sabe mal, de hecho esta delicioso, el chocolate es amargo y el relleno es de café.**

**Cuando abro los ojos Sakura me está observando ansiosa- te gusto? – pregunta.**

**-Sí..- digo asintiendo con la cabeza, Sakura pega un gritillo y se lanza sobre mi chocando sus labios con los míos.**

**-y tengo una sorpresa más..- dice separándose y relamiéndose los labios, mi mente fantasea por un momento con esas palabras, maldito Naruto y maldita pornografía que tiene en su departamento! Intento volver mi atención a Sakura, saca de la canasta una manta a cuadros y la extiende en el suelo – tu y yo tendremos una cena romántica…-la miro sorprendido – bueno en realidad es un almuerzo romántico – explica comenzando a sacar más cosas de la canasta – Naruto me conto que querías invitarme a cenar pero que no tenías dinero…-masajeo el puente de mi nariz para intentar calmarme, debería de matar a Naruto- Sasuke-kun…-susurra**

**-qué? – digo volviendo a prestarle atención.**

**-deja de pensar en maneras de como asesinar a Naruto y comamos..- suspiro resignado, cuando Sakura comenzó a conocerme tan bien?**

**Almorzamos tranquilos, escucho a Sakura hablar y hablar, me agrada pasar tiempo con ella, que me cuente como estuvo su día en el hospital, o de alguna anécdota de cuando yo no estaba en la aldea.**

**Sakura suspira cansada, seguramente porque lleva hablando sin parar un buen rato, aprovecho y la jalo hacia mí, caigo de espaldas arrastrando a Sakura conmigo, su pelo cae sobre mi cara y me hace cosquillas, ella ríe y a mí me parece el sonido más agradable del mundo, la tomo de la nuca y la acerco a mis labios, le beso la frente y luego los labios.**

**No fue exactamente el San Valentín que esperaba, fue mucho mejor, porque entendí que no importaban los regalos, lo que importaba era estar con aquella persona que te hace feliz, estando con Sakura yo era feliz, hasta podía sentir el amor en el aire.**


	8. Te amo

**ROAD TO SARADA**

Capitulo 8: Te amo

Despierto tarde ya que era mi día libre, hoy volvía Sasuke de una misión, hacia una semana que no lo veía.

Luego de ducharme bajo a la sala, mi madre está preparando el almuerzo, huele delicioso y yo tengo demasiada hambre, mi padre lee el periódico sentado en la mesa ya lista para comer.

-buen día Sakura-hime – me saluda mi padre al ver al pie de la escalera.

-buenos días…- le devuelvo el saludo con una sonrisa.

-oh! Ya te has despertado – mi madre se asoma desde la cocina – ayúdame a servir el almuerzo Sakura –

Mi madre no puede comenzar el día sin tener que estar dándome órdenes. De mala gana busco las bandejas con comida y la llevo a la mesa.

Almorzamos mientras mi padre haces sus típicas bromas, adoro a mi padre, siempre esta tan de buen humor.

- lava los platos Sakura – ordena mi madre, yo pongo cara de fastidio – con tu padre debemos volver a la tienda – ellos son dueños de una tienda del otro lado de la aldea- y has las compras para mañana –

-compras? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

-necesito que compras las cosas para hacerte un pastel de cumpleaños y para la cena, ya sabes quienes vendrán? – casi había olvidado que mañana era mi cumpleaños.

-vendrán los mismos que vienen siempre mamá, Ino, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Hinata- voy levantando los platos sucios mientras hablo.

-no vendrá Tsunade? – Pregunta mi padre – compre mucho Sake para ella.

-supongo que vendrá, y también Sasuke-kun hoy regresa de su misión- mi madre pone cara de disgusto al escuchar nombrar a Sasuke.

-no me agrada que te juntes con el Uchiha – mi madre jamás ha podido quedarse callada cuando algo le molesta – su historial es muy negro –

-no deberías de juzgarlo – digo enojada – lo que ha hecho es cosa del pasado, él se ha redimido, ha cambiado-

-de todos modos no me agrada que estés cerca de él, no me fio de él- las palabras de mi madre solo hacen enojarme aún más.

-pues deberás de acostumbrarte a verlo cerca de mi porque es mi novio – a mi madre se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar eso.

-Sakura te has olvidado todo lo que ese maldito uchiha te ha hecho? – grita mi madre, mi padre se para en medio de las dos tratando de alivianar la tensión.

-y tú qué sabes que me ha hecho? – grito por encima del hombro de mi padre para lograr mirar a mi madre.

-lo sé todo hija, la madre de Ino me conto todo, Ino le conto que el Uchiha había intentado matarte!- me quedo en shock cuando escucho eso, esperaba que mis padres jamás se enterraran de eso- no me pidas que acepte esa relación cuando sé todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir-

-rodeo a mi padre pasando por al lado de mi madre, en la entrada me pongo mis sandalias, antes de salir volteo a ver a mi madre – no sabes cómo han sido las cosas, no conoces ni la mitad de la historia de Sasuke-kun – salgo de casa dando un portazo, escucho que mi padre hace un chiste sobre que su princesa sale con un "caballero oscuro", a mi madre no le causa gracia y lo regaña.

**Entro a la oficina del sexto, Kakashi está detrás de una pila de papeles, levanta la mirada cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia.**

**-Sasuke como estuvo la misión? – suspiro cansado al recordar la tediosa misión, escoltar al feudal y a sus tres pequeños hijos hasta Suna.**

**-solo diré que se cumplió sin problemas- no creo que Kakashi quiera escuchar lo insoportable que fue tratar con tres mocosos consentidos.**

**Luego de recibir la paga por la misión me encamino hacia el hospital, Sakura debe de estar de turno allí.**

**En la recepción una chica me informa que era el dia libre de Sakura, cuando salgo me encuentro con Naruto y Konohamaru.**

**-Sasuke regresaste justo a tiempo! – exclama Naruto, estoy cansado y la voz de Naruto me suena insoportable.**

**-que quieres?- digo de mala gana.**

**-necesito tu ayuda, debo de dar una demostración de Taijutsu en la academia, me vendría bien un contrincante – una sonrisa fanfarrona se dibuja en su rostro.**

**-de acuerdo – aunque no lo admita me emociona volver a pelear con Naruto, aunque sea solo una demostración.**

Antes de hacer las compras me dirijo a la florería Yamanaka, me siento furiosa con Ino, porque tenía que andar hablando sobre el pasado de Sasuke con su madre?

Entro a la florería, Sai está junto a Ino detrás del mostrador, me sonríe al verme.

-hola Sakura – no me siento de humor como para devolverle la sonrisa a Sai.

-te sucede algo Sakura? – me pregunta ino preocupada.

-porque anduviste de bocona con tu madre? Le conto todo a la mía..- Ino me mira un instante sin comprender, no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que estoy hablando.

-yo..- titubea Sai al hablar – tengo que hacer algo, uno de mis libros dice que si dos personas discuten es mejor no quedar en el medio – sonríe antes de dejarnos solas.

-lo siento Sakura, salió el tema en una conversación, fue antes de que me enterrara que tú y Sasuke eran novios –explicaba Ino - cuando volvió Sasuke a la aldea mi madre decía que la única que realmente amaba a Sasuke eras tú, que lo mío había sido solo un fanatismo, y que seguramente Sasuke terminaría enamorándose de ti-

-y porque tuviste que mencionar que había intentado matarme? – digo realmente enojada.

-porque no creí que fuera posible que pasara eso, le dije a mi madre que Sasuke había intentado matarte, que por eso él jamás te amaría- los ojos de Ino se dirigen hacia el piso, se ve arrepentida- abri la boca de mas, lo siento – se disculpa.

Suspiro agotada, aún estoy enojada con Ino, pero no vale la pena seguir con el asunto.

Salgo de la florería Yamanaka y me choco con Hinata, va cargando unas bolsas.

-hola Sakura-chan – me saluda con una sonrisa – te sucede algo? – es difícil ocultar mi mal humor.

-no he tenido un buen día hoy – mis labios se tuercen en un intento de sonrisa.

Camino junto a Hinata conversando sobre lo sucedido con Ino, ella escucha con atención cada una de mis palabras, cuando termino de relatarle todo me siento aliviada, ya no estoy tan enojada.

-sé que Ino-chan no lo habrá hecho con mala intención…- observo los ojos perlas de Hinata, ella siempre es tan amable con todos –

-lo que me enoja más es el hecho de que ella creyera que Sasuke jamás me amaría tan solo por el hecho de querer matarme, yo también intente matarlo a él de amarlo –

-debes de admitir que su historia es complicada…- Hinata sonríe mirando al cielo – creo que nadie creyó posible que Naruto se enamorara de mí, al igual que Sasuke se enamorara de ti, de su compañera de equipo que intento matar, pero lo hicieron…- me mira – se enamoraron de nosotras y eso es lo único que importa – me sonríe.

-es verdad..- sonrió – la nuestra es una historia complicada, y para ser sincera ni yo creía posible que Sasuke me amara, aun no comprendo cómo fue que paso.

Hablar con Hinata me ha levantado el ánimo, ella se ofrece a ayudarme a hacer las compras.

**Naruto me ha engañado, no íbamos a dar una demostración de combate de Taijutsu sino que me usaría como conejillo de india para demostrar los diferentes golpes del taijutsu, mi trabajo era recibir los golpes sin contratacar.**

**-quieren ver otro movimiento asombroso? – pregunta Naruto al grupo de genin que nos rodea, los malditos mocosos se divierten a ver como recibo los golpes de naruto.**

**-Naruto-senpai! – gritan las fanáticas de Naruto desde las ventanas de la academia, las observo de reojo son tan molestas, no molesta como Sakura sino realmente molestas.**

**-a este golpe lo llamo puñetazo-nojutsu observen –veo el puño de Naruto acercándose hacia mi rostro, ya había recibido un golpe en las costillas, había sido arrojado al suelo, pateado, ya era demasiado.**

**Esquivo el golpe de Naruto, flexiono mi cuerpo y me acerco hacia Naruto, apoyo mi mano en su hombre para que no se aleje, y le doy un rodillazo en la zona baja.**

**Naruto cae al piso adolorido gritando, sus fanáticas se quedan calladas mientras que los niños quedan boca abierta y me miran – eso fue un rodillazo-nojutsu-**

**-kyaaaa Sasuke-senpai! – las molestas comienzan a gritar mi nombre mientras Naruto rueda en el suelo por el dolor.**

**-eres un desgraciado Sasuke, no valían los golpes bajos- Naruto sigue quejándose mientras salimos de la academia.**

**-debes admitir que ese golpe estuvo genial –dice Konohamaru .**

**-tu no lo alagues! – Naruto lo acusa con el dedo – se supone que yo soy tu ídolo-**

**-tú te lo buscaste, me estabas humillando – respondo burlándome.**

**-Sasuke-senpai! – escucho unos gritos, un gripo de niñas me rodean en tan solo segundos- eres tan genial! – Escucho que dice otra – sé mi novio –dice otra, nosé de donde salieron tantas niñas.**

**-nos vemos luego Sasuke – Naruto se aleja junto a Konohamaru.**

**-Naruto! – lo llamo cuando me doy cuenta que las molestias no me dejan ir y siguen gritando – ayuda! – grito cuando una se abalanza sobre mi cuello, si las mando a volar con un chidori no será bien visto.**

**-tú te lo buscaste..- se burla Naruto mientras me sonríe maliciosamente.**

Al salir de una tienda comenzamos a escuchar un alboroto, veo a Naruto no muy lejos junto a Konohamaru, cuando nos acercamos con Hinata puedo ver a Sasuke rodeado por un grupo de kunoichis de la academia.

-que ha pasado? – pregunto a Naruto, él voltea a vernos.

-Sakura-chan tu novio es muy popular entre las niñas de la academia – se burla Naruto.

-Sasuke no se ve muy cómodo…- Hinata mira con preocupación hacia Sasuke.

-tu plan salió a la perfección Naruto-senpai – lo alaba Konohamaru.

-qué plan? – decimos con Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-mi plan para que las niñas dejaran de acosarme, sabía que Sasuke podría hacer algo genial frente a ellas así dejaban de molestarme a mí y lo molestaran a él – Naruto forma con sus dedos una "v" de vistoria.

-asi que has hecho que todas las niñas de la academia estén tras Sasuke-kun? – pregunto empezando a emanar chacra de mi mano.

-el plan perfecto – dice Naruto sin notar mi aura maligna – y luego dicen que soy idiota – trono mis nudillos para llamar su atención – Sakura-chan…-susurra asustado, golpeo a Naruto con tanta fuerza que sale volando por los aire.

-Naruto-kun…-Hinata deja las compras en el suelo y corre detrás de Naruto.

Mi mirada se clava en Konohamaru que empieza a sudar y temblar – yo ya me iba – dice saliendo corriendo antes que lo golpee.

Miro hacia Sasuke que aun lucha por sacarse a las niñas de encima, pobre tiene una cara de sufrimiento.

-ya es suficiente- digo y todas voltean a verme, Sasuke me mira aliviado de verme allí – me devuelven a mi novio? – mi tono es amenazante, más cuando recalco "mi novio" , las niñas empiezan a alejarse de Sasuke y veo como él respira aliviado y se acerca a mí.

Volteo para marcharme cuando escucho que una dice algo sobre mi fuerza y lo relaciona con un monstruo, volteo de inmediato tronando mis nudillos, antes si quiera de decir algo todas salen corriendo.

**Ayudo a Sakura a llevar las compras hasta su casa, se ha mantenido en silencio durante todo el camino, tampoco ha saltado a mis brazos a besarme como suele hacer siempre que vuelvo de una misión.**

**-que sucede? – pregunto dejando las bolsas sobre la mesada.**

**Ella suspira antes de hablar – he discutido con mi madre y con Ino…-voltea a mirarme -…por ti – agrega.**

**-por mí? – me acerco a ella y le acaricio el brazo – porque? –**

**-a mi madre no le agradas- eso no me sorprende – Ino anduvo de bocona con su madre contándole cosas de ti, su madre le conto a la mía esas cosas…- **

**-que le conto? – ella evita mi mirada, la tomo de la mejilla y la obligo a mirarme- que fue Sakura?- insisto.**

**-que intentaste matarme – había intentado olvidar aquello, olvidar el sentimiento de amargura que me causaba recordarlo, suelto la mejilla de Sakura y bajo mi mirada, como su madre no iba a odiarme por aquello- **

**-Sakura… yo – titubeo al hablar, se me hiela la sangre al pensar que casi le hago daño, daño físico, jamás me lo hubiera perdonada- no sabía lo que hacía, estaba fuera de mi – sé que esas excusas no son suficiente.**

**-shhhh – Sakura me hace callar, se acerca más hacia mí y me toma de las mejillas para que la mire – eso es parte del pasado…-ella me sonríe para tranquilizarme, es tan buena que no la merezco – te amo Sasuke-kun – se me forma una sonrisa al escuchar eso, que a pesar de todo lo malo ella me ame – tu me amas? – su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, Sakura me mira esperando una respuesta, creí habérselo demostrado con acciones, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, la miro sin saber que decir, en realidad sé lo que debería decir pero las palabras no quieren salir.**

**Sakura agacha su mirada, veo como sus ojos se cristalizan, y se muerde el labio reprimiendo el llanto, oh no cariño no llores! Tu no debes llorar, menos por mí. Soy una mierda, como un simple "te amo" no puede salir de mi boca? Porque me da tanto miedo decir?**

**-Sakura..- susurro y limpio con mi dedo una lágrima que se escapa de sus ojos – sos especial para mí – la atraigo y la abrazo, ella apoya su mejilla sobre mi pecho, sé que no es la respuesta que esperaba pero aun así me abraza.**

**-estamos en casa! – los padres de Sakura han llegado, ella se aparta y se seque las lágrimas.**

**-Sakura-hime dónde estás? – la voz del padre de Sakura suena alegre.**

**-aquí, en la cocina – dice ella saliendo hacia la sala, yo la sigo.**

**-oh tenemos visitas – dice su padre al verme, su madre voltea y me mira con mala cara.**

**-es un placer conocerlos señor y señora Haruno- saludo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, su padre sonríe mientras que su madre solo asiente al saludo por cortesía.**

**-es todo un placer Sasuke, pero dime Kizashi y a mi esposa Mebuki, señores Haruno es muy formal – sonríe, su sonrisa es parecida a la de su Sakura, reconozco en su rostro algunas similitudes con el de Sakura, en cuanto a su madre tiene los mismo ojos, pero los de Sakura son más expresivos – te quedas a cenar? – pregunta amablemente, en mi panorama puedo observar la sonrisa que le dedica Sakura a su padre y como Mebuki lo mira con cara de querer asesinarlo.**

**-Lo siento no puedo, será en otra ocasión –no quisiera terminar envenenado o con el tenedor en el ojo por parte de la madre de Sakura.**

**Me despido de los señores Haruno, Sakura me acompaña hasta la puerta, me despido de ella con un beso en la frente.**

Suspiro agotada cuando Sasuke se marcha, papá acomoda las cosas de las compras mientras escucho que mi madre lo regaña.

-me causa algo de impresión que tengo un ojo de cada color –comenta mi madre fingiendo que le da escalofrío.

-es el Rinnegan mamá – explico, parece que se ha olvidado de la pelea de esta mañana.

-Sé lo que es, pero aun así impresiona – comienza a sacar los ingredientes para hacer el pastel – debería de usar una máscara, o flequillo al menos – rompe unos huevo y los empieza a batir – no te quedes ahí cruzada de brazos Sakura ven y ayúdame a preparar todo para mañana – suspiro resignada, gamas podre contra mi madre.

Me acuesto en mi cama, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en las palabras de Sasuke, yo era especial para él de eso no tenía duda pero entonces porque no me amaba? Porque estaba conmigo si no sentía amor, quizás lo hacía como parte de su redención, hacerme feliz después de tanto dolor que me causo. Acaso solo estaría conmigo para lavar sus culpas?

**Ya casi era media noche, no podía dormir, realmente amaba a Sakura entonces porque no podía decirle "te amo", suspiro agotado, llevaba todo el día pensando en ello, que me impedía decirle aquellas palabras que ella quería oír?**

**Sakura era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, aun sabiendo que ella era demasiado para mí, amaba a Sakura con tanta fuerza que hasta me sorprendía, daría la vida por ella y mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño, pensar que podría perderla me daba miedo, sé que si algo malo le sucediera me volvería loco, volvería a caer en la oscuridad, en la venganza. Y es por eso que me daba tanto miedo decir te amo, porque nadie ama tanto como un Uchiha, me asustaba amarla tanto porque el amor a veces lastima, y la historia de los Uchiha con el amor estaba escrita con sangre.**

**Me levanto y busco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón una pequeña caja, la abro y miro el símbolo de mi clan dentro, había escogido este collar especialmente para la mujer que amo, no debía de tener miedo en demostrar que la amaba o en decirle que la amaba.**

Abro los ojos al sentir algo tibio sobre mi mijilla, cuando logro enfocar bien la vista logro ver a alguien sentado a mi lado.

-shhh soy yo – Sasuke me tranquiliza al ver que empezaba a alterarme.

Escucho un "clic" antes de que la lámpara de mi cómoda se encienda.

-Sasuke-kun..- susurro refregándome los ojos – que haces aquí? –

-feliz cumpleaños – dice él sonriéndome, ya es más de media noche, le sonrio con dulzura – quería ser el primero en saludarte, te traje algo –

Veo como saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja – no debiste molestarte – me entrega la caja en las manos, quito la tapa y me encuentro con un pequeño dije en forma del abanico Uchiha, observo a Sasuke que espera mi reacción- es el símbolo de tu clan, de tu familia – digo sin comprender porque me lo obsequia.

-porque quiero que todos sepan que tú eres mía – dice acariciando mi mejilla – tu eres mi familia Sakura…- siento las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, todos los malos pensamientos de antes se van, él toma la caja y saca el dije, giro para que Sasuke me lo ponga, lo acaricio con mis dedos, volteo y unas lágrimas se me escapan mientras sonrió de felicidad aun acariciando el dije – no soy bueno con las palabras Sakura, pero todo lo que siento por ti es real – toma mi mano libre y la coloca sobre su pecho, justo del lado del corazón – mi vida te pertenece Sakura, te amo –

Me tiro a sus brazos y lo beso, jamás creí que esto sucedería, que Sasuke me dijera esas cosas tan hermosas, amaba a este hombre con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y él me amaba a mí, no había mejor regalo de cumpleaños que este.

**Beso a Sakura con pasión, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, siento que la sangre me hierve, mis manos recorren su espalda por debajo de su blusa de dormir, su lengua se enreda con la mía en una lucha sin tregua, escucho a Sakura gemir y hace que se me ponga dura, la deseo tanto.**

**La sostengo firme del trasero, le levanto un poco y me hecho sobre ella en la cama, sin dejar de besarla me meto entre sus piernas, empujo un poco y mi pene roza con su entrepierna, Sakura vuelve a gemir y eso no ayuda para nada a mi cordura, dejo sus labios y lamo su cuello, con una de mis manos sostengo mi peso para no aplastarla y la otra la llevo hasta sus senos, apretó uno atreves de su blusa, quiero sentir su piel así que la inclino un poco y le saco la blusa, ella como buena niña coopera, la beso mientras la vuelvo a recostar, voy lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar a la base de sus seños, no lleva puesto sostén, pellizco uno de sus pezones que se pone duro al instante, lamo el otro pezón mientras Sakura arquea la espalda y tira la cabeza hacia atrás, muevo mis caderas para obtener algo de fricción contra su entrepierna.**

**-mmm Sasuke-kun- gime ella mientras le devoro y masajeo los senos, caben perfectamente en mi mano y mi boca, son perfectos.**

**Muerdo su pezón izquierdo y Sakura me tira del cabello, mi mano derecha abandona su seno y recorre su vientre hasta llegar al borde de su short, me levanto un poco para poder tocarla, le toco el sexo a través de la tela del pijama, Sakura mueve sus caderas hacia mis dedos, dejo de lamer sus pechos y le voy dando besos por el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.**

**-quieres que te toque? – le pregunto susurrando y mordiendo su lóbulo.**

**-si…por favor – pide en jadeos.**

**Voy descendiendo por su cuello, lamiendo sus pechos, su vientre hasta llegar al short, me separo de ella y se los quito junto con las bragas que van a para al piso, la observo por un momento, desnuda solo con el collar de mi clan puesto, sin ninguna marca sobre su cuerpo, tan pura, tan hermosa.**

**Me recuesto una vez más sobre ella, me acomodo de manera de poder tocarla, Sakura me observa apenada, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, me acerco y la beso, mi mano acaricia su vientre y baja hasta su entrepierna, acaricio los labios de su sexo y ella gime en mi boca, sus manos acarician mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta, separo sus labios con los dedos y con el índice toco su clítoris, agradezco por la pornografía de la casa de Naruto sino no tendría ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo, Sakura está muy mojada, mis dedos entran y salen con mucha facilidad.**

**-Sasuke-kun…- pronuncia en un gemido mientras siento que se contrae alrededor de mis dedos, sonrió de satisfacción de haber logrado un orgasmo tan solo con mis dedos.**

Intento recuperar el aliento, mi corazón late a toda velocidad y siento las convulsiones de mi cuerpo, wuau! No sabía que un orgasmo podría llegar a ser tan genial, a sentirse tan bien.

Miro a Sasuke cuando retira sus dedos de mi interior, lleva sus dedos a su boca y lame los restos de mi orgasmo, yo siento que voy a desmayarme de la vergüenza, aunque la cara de satisfacción al lamerse los dedos hacen que me vuelve a hervir la sangre.

-aún no he terminado contigo..- me susurra seductoramente mientras se quita la camiseta, me saboreo los labios al ver el buen cuerpo que tiene Sasuke, sus abdominales bien marcados, su espalda ancha, hasta con cicatrices se ve sexi.

Me deleito mientras Sasuke se quita las botas ninjas, luego el pantalón y al final libera su miembro de su bóxer, es bastante grande y apunta hacia mí, puedo ver la humedad en la punta de verga, me acerco y lamo la punta para limpiarla.

-mmmm – digo introduciendo parte de su pene en mi boca.

-Sakura..- gime Sasuke hechando su cabeza hacia atrás, mueve sus caderas envistiendo mi boca, tomo la parte de abajo y la masturbo- para… voy a correrme…- me aparta y me hecha en la cama.

-eso es lo que quería – digo intentando sonar seductora.

-oh yo también quiero, pero dentro de ti- me sonrojo al escucharlo – quieres que te haga el amor? – Sasuke Uchiha sabe cómo excitar a una mujer.

-es lo que mas deseo- no sé de donde sale mi coraje pero abro mis piernas mostrándole mi sexo, invitándolo a que entre.

Sasuke se acomoda entre mis piernas y dirige su pene a mi entrada, de la nada me invade un miedo terrible, era mi primera vez y dicen que las primeras veces duele mucho, involuntariamente apretó con las piernas a Sasuke impidiendo que avance.

-que sucede?- dice Sasuke mirándome – te arrepentiste? – dice desilusionado.

-no es eso, es que…- me sonrojo y aparte mis ojos de él – es mi primera vez, tengo miedo de que duela mucho..-

-Sakura…- Sasuke me obliga a mirarlo agarrándome de la mejilla – lo hare rápido, dolerá pero podrás soportarlo, confías en mí? – sus ojos me trasmiten tranquilidad, aflojo mis piernas para que continue.

-confió en ti Sasuke-kun…- me aferro a su espalda y hundo mi cara en su cuello.

Siento como la verga de Sasuke va entrando en mí, cuando va por la mitad empuja las caderas con fuerza rompiendo la barrera de mi virginidad, me duele pero como dijo Sasuke lo puedo soportar, mi cuerpo se va acostumbrando a la invasión, Sasuke me da cortos besos por todo el rostro para relajarme, está siendo tan tierno, tan cuidadoso y sé que lo hace porque le importo, porque me ama.

Muevo mis caderas para informarle a Sasuke que ya estoy lista, el saca un poco su miembro y lo vuelve a meter, empieza con un ritmo pausado, con cada envestida va aumentando el ritmo, hasta que se vuelve frenético, nos movemos en sintonía mientras su miembro sigue entrando y saliendo de mi cavidad, nos besamos con pasión sin importar la falta de aire, acaricio la espalda de Sasuke mientras él me agarra del culo para poder envestirme mejor, siento que mi vientre se contrae, mi entrepierna se contrae, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejo liberar mi segundo orgasmo.

Sasuke me enviste un par de veces más hasta llegar al orgasmo, siento como si miembro palpita dentro de mí, su respiración es agitada, deja caer su peso encima de mí.

Acaricio su cabello mientras nuestras respiraciones se van normalizando, Sasuke mueve su cabeza y me mira, se inclina y me besa.

Me corro un poco para que Sasuke se acueste a mi lado, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y el me rodea con sus brazos luego de apagar la luz.

-te ha gustado?- pregunta luego de un rato.

-si y mucho- digo sonriendo aunque él no me pueda ver – y a ti? –

-también – me apreta mas contra su pecho- duerme que ya es tarde…-

-buenas noches Sasuke-kun…- digo cerrando los ojos – te amo.

-Te amo Sakura…- soy feliz al escucharlo.

Despierto en los brazos de Sasuke, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, aunque en todo momento se ve lindo, me siento en la cama y lo contemplo dormir, escucho a mis padres que ya están despierto, decido ponerme el pijama y bajar a la sala antes que ellos suban y descubran que pase la noche con Sasuke.

Bajo justo a tiempo mis padres estaban por subir con el desayuno.

-feliz cumpleaños mi Sakura-hime – dice mi padre sosteniendo la bandeja del desayuno.

-feliz cumpleaños hija – me saluda mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla – no puedo creer que ya tengas 19 años, pareciera que fue tan solo ayer que te cambiaba los pañales –

-no te pongas sentimental mamá…- son pocos los momentos en que mi madre se demuestra sentimental.

-tu madre tiene razón, pareciera que fue ayer que eras un tierno pimpollo de "Sakura" –mi padre se acerca y me besa la frente.

-nos gustaría quedarnos a desayunar contigo pero debemos abrir la tienda – mi madre se calla y se queda observándome el cuello, oh Sasuke me habrá dejado alguna marca? – y ese collar? – apunta el dije

Suspiro aliviada era solo eso – me lo regalo Sasuke-kun por mi cumpleaños –toco el dije y sonrió.

-es un bello regalo – dice mi padre.

-dices que por tu cumpleaños?- interroga mi madre yo asiento – y cuándo es que te lo ha dado? Anoche no lo traías puesto-

-a la media noche – respondo nerviosa – quiso ser el primero en saludarme así que paso a saludarme y se fue – miento con lo último.

-ten mucho cuidado con las visitas nocturnas Sakura – dice mi madre regañándome – vamos Kizashi que ya es tarde – sus piro cuando mi madre se aleja.

Mi padre me entrega la bandeja del desayuno- hay café caliente por si quiere Sasuke – me guiña el ojo y se marcha junto a mi madre, yo quedo con la boca abierta y sonrojada.

Subo a mi cuarto con la bandeja del desayuno que me prepararon mis padres y una taza de café para Sasuke, él está sentado en la cama ya vestido.

-buen día Sasuke-kun – digo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-buen día, te ocasione problemas con tu madre? – niego con la cabeza mientras me acerco y dejo el desayuno sobre la cama.

-no le agrado tu visita nocturna, aunque le dije que te marchaste – tomo el café y se lo doy a Sasuke – café cortesía de mi padre – digo apenada.

Luego de terminar el desayuno Sasuke se despide de mí, tiene que ir a ver a kakashi.

-te veré en la noche – dice mientras salta por el balcón, lo veo alejarse saltando por los tejados.

Quito las sabanas manchadas con la prueba de que ya no soy virgen y las pongo en la lavadora, me pongo a limpiar la casa y a dejar todo listo para la cena de la noche.

Termino mi cumpleaños rodeada de la gente que quiero, mi padre que ha hecho reír a todos con sus chistes, mi madre que supo comportarse y trato bien a Sasuke, Sai junto a Ino que nos volvimos a amigar, después de todo es mi mejor amiga, Tsunade y su borrachera, kakashi llegando tarde como siempre, Naruto y Hinata tan enamorados como siempre y mi amado y bello Sasuke-kun.

Soplo las velas de mi pastel deseando felicidad para ellos porque yo ya tenía todo lo que deseaba, tenía todo la felicidad del mundo, Sasuke-kun me amaba.


	9. Chapter 9: Hogar

Road to Sarada

Capitulo 9: Hogar

**Escucho a Kakashi a hablar, pero realmente no le estoy prestando atención, llevo ya una media hora desde que volví a Konoha, estuve fuera por dos semanas que se me han hecho interminables, en solo cinco minutos di con lujo de detalles el informe de la misión, no comprendo por qué aun el "sexto" me tiene aquí cuando yo lo único que quiero es salir corriendo a buscar a Sakura.**

**-y fue así que Sakura me beso – **

**-que?! – miro a mi antiguo sensei con el sharingan amenazando con salir en mi ojo.**

**-no estabas prestándome atención Sasuke – me dice Kakashi – eso no es muy propio de ti, podría esperarlo de Naruto, pero que tú me ignores…- suspira.**

**-lo siento – me disculpo, es cierto no es propio de mí no estar prestando atención, pero hoy mi cabeza está en otro lado, más precisamente en Sakura.**

**-ya puedes irte – hago una reverencia con la cabeza y me encamino a la salida – ah! Me olvidaba – volteo a ver a Kakashi – ya se te consiguió un departamento, no es muy grande pero al menos será tuyo y descansaras de Naruto-**

**Kakashi me informa la ubicación de mi nuevo departamento y me entrega la llave, luego salgo de su oficina.**

**oOoOoOoO**

**Paso por el departamento de Naruto, él esta desayunando junto a Hinata, ella en cuanto me ve se sonroja, ya me imagino porque será, no es la primera vez que Hinata pasa la noche con Naruto aprovechando que yo estoy de misión o en casa de Sakura.**

**-Hola Teme, quieres desayunar con nosotros? – ignoro a Naruto y entro al baño- que grosero eres Sasuke! – escucho que Naruto me grita desde la cocina.**

**Me ducho rápidamente, me urge ver a mi novia, me visto y salgo chocándome con Naruto- auch! Sasuke que cabeza dura tienes! – se queja Naruto sobándose el golpe producido por el choque.**

**-de que te quejas? Fuiste tú él que me choco- me toco el golpe, seguramente se me hará un chichón, aunque de seguro Sakura se encargara de sanármelo.**

**-yo! – Exclama Naruto – eres tú el que anda apurado y no se fija por donde va- me acusa con el dedo – sé que te urge ponerle las manos encima a Sakura-chan- dice con vos de pervertido alzando las cejas sugerentemente.**

**-Callate Dobe! – lo aparto bruscamente tomándolo de la cara.**

**-Si no es eso entonces dime porque estas tan apurado?-pregunta Naruto, me detengo a pensar una respuesta, aunque sería más fácil irme sin responderle, no sería la primera vez que ignorara a Naruto.**

**-Sasuke-kun debe…debe de haber extrañado mucho a Sakura- dice Hinata, me había olvidado que ella estaba aquí- por eso está ansioso por verla-**

**-hmp – solo logro decir en modo de afirmar lo que dice Hinata, si he extrañado a Sakura pero también es cierto lo que dice Naruto.**

**Salgo del departamento de Naruto, lo último que logro escuchar es a Naruto diciendo "que inocente que eres Hina-chan".**

**oOoOoOoO**

**Llego rápido al hospital, una de las mujeres de recepción me informa que Sakura está haciendo una ronda de visita a sus pacientes, me informa que si quiero puedo pasar a su consultorio a esperarla.**

**Recorro un par de pasillos tratando de encontrarla, como me gustaría en estos momentos poseer la habilidad de Karin, llego hasta el consultorio de Sakura, decido que es mejor esperarla aquí en vez de dar vueltas por los pasillos y desencontrarnos.**

**Pasan diez minutos cuando logro escuchar la voz de Sakura acercándose, por lo que oigo está dándole instrucciones a una enfermera, veo su sombra por debajo de la puerta, cuando abre la puerta se queda viéndome, sus ojos brillan y se le dibuja en los labios una hermosa sonrisa.**

**-bienvenido Sasuke-kun..- siempre me alegra que me diga esas palabras cuando vuelvo de mis misiones.**

**Me acerco a Sakura mientras ella también camina hacia mí, la agarro de la cintura y la pego a mi cuerpo.**

**-te extrañe…-susurra mientras voy acercando mis labios a los suyos.**

**La beso desesperado, mi lengua busca la suya, la deseo tanto, no paso un segundo en que no pensara en ella, recorro su cuerpo con mis manos, busco desesperadamente tocar su piel, subo su camiseta y la piel de Sakura se estremece bajo mis manos.**

**Sakura separa nuestros labios en busca de aire- por lo visto también me extrañaste – susurra mientras comienzo a besarle y lamerle el cuello.**

**Doy la vuelta sin soltar a Sakura y la conduzco hacia su escritorio, cuando chocamos contra el la siento encima, mis labios buscan los suyos, nuestras lenguas se enredan mientras Sakura jala de mi cabello, me encanta cuando hace eso.**

**Abro sus piernas y me meto en medio de ellas, mi miembro roza la intimidad de Sakura, ella gime en mi boca y mueve sus caderas buscando más fricción.**

**No aguanto más, llevo dos semanas deseándola, ya tendré tiempo en la noche de hacerle debidamente el amor, ahora quiero hundirme en ella y liberarme.**

**-me gusta cuando traes falda – susurro en su oído- estas más accesible a mi…**

**Subo la falda de Sakura, queda enrollada en su cintura, cuando agarro el elástico de las bragas de Sakura ella levanta un poco el trasero para ayudar a que se las baje, queda enganchada de un pie de Sakura mientras me bajo la bragueta del pantalón, libero mi miembro y lo rozo contra la entrada de mi novia, ella está completamente húmeda y ayuda a lubricar mi miembro.**

**Entro en Sakura mientras ella se aferra con una mano a mi espalda y otra en mi nuca, comienzo a besarla mientras llego hasta el fondo, Sakura sigue siendo tan estrecha, siento como aprieta mi miembro, fue buena idea que Sakura comenzara a tomar la píldora, así puedo sentirla por completo, piel con piel.**

**Comienzo a embestirla entre besos y jadeos, cada vez más frenético, Sakura gime despacio para no ser oídos, eso solo hace que la embista más fuerte, no quiero que se contenga, me gusta hacerla gemir, que diga mi nombre, que solo yo sea el afortunado de tenerla así, que sea solo mía.**

**-mmm Sasuke-kun…- susurra en mi oído – voy a correrme…- **

**-yo también…no me falta mucho- digo agitado, siento las contracciones de la cavidad de Sakura, me libero junto a ella logrando el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.**

**-te extrañe..- confieso apenado mientras salgo y me acomodo la ropa, aunque debo admitir que cada vez se me es más sencillo expresar mis sentimientos con Sakura.**

**Sakura me sonríe con aquella sonrisas deslumbrante que posee- me alegra saberlo-**

**Ayudo a Sakura a acomodarse la ropa, baja de un brinco del escritorio y me abraza, luego me acaricia el rostro y acomoda el cabello de mi frente- tienes un chichón Sasuke-kun-**

**-el idiota de Naruto…- no termino de decir aquello que siento el chacra de Sakura sobre mi frente-**

**-Sakura …- ambos volteamos a ver a Tsunade entrando en el consultorio- interrumpo?- pregunta al verme.**

**-para nada Tsunade-sama, puedo ayudarla en algo?- Sakura está muy consciente de la hostilidad con la que me trata la "quinta", la misma con la que me trata su madre.**

**-no, solo venía a decirte que puedes irte, hiciste guardia toda la noche ya vete a descansar-**

**oOoOoOoO**

Salimos del hospital y siento el sol sobre mi piel, es una mañana hermosa, digna del verano.

Entrelazo los dedos de mi mano con la de Sasuke, se siente tan bien poder estar así con él, Sasuke no es muy demostrativo, sobre todo en público, así que son pocos los momentos en los que caminamos de la mano mientras los aldeanos nos ven.

-estas cansada?- la voz de Sasuke me saca de mis pensamientos.

-solo un poco..- miento, estoy muerta de sueño.

-deberías dormir un poco, tuviste guardia toda la noche- dice tan serio como siempre, este es el mismo hombre que hasta hace unos pocos minutos estaba manoseándome en mi consultorio?

-tú también- Sasuke me observa de reojo – acabas de volver de una misión, y no habrás dormido nada por ir al hospital a aprovecharte de mí – miro a Sasuke haciéndome la inocente mientras él se vuelve rojo y mira hacia todos lados para ver que nadie me haya escuchado.

-Sakura- me regaña – no digas esas cosas –

-está bien – digo restándole importancia – no diré más nada, pero tu tendrás que venir a dormir conmigo- sonrió divertida con la expresión de Sasuke – mis padres no estarán..- el rostro de Sasuke se relaja.

-de acuerdo, pero luego tu tendrás que ayudarme a llevar mis cosas a mi departamento-

-qué departamento? – me detengo a observar a Sasuke.

Salgo del baño luego de una ducha, veo a Sasuke dormido en mi cama, no he tardado tanto en ducharme así que debería de estar muy cansado para haberse quedado dormido tan pronto, me pongo ropa cómoda y luego de prender el ventilador me acuesto al lado de Sasuke y me duermo.

**oOoOoOoO**

-como que te mudas?- grita Naruto – y cuando pensabas decírmelo Sasuke?-

-te lo estoy diciendo ahora- responde Sasuke irritado.

-pero porque? Acaso no estas cómodo aquí? Si es por el desorden y la basura te juro que cambiare Sasuke, limpio si es lo que quieres – a todos, inclusive Hinata, se nos cae una gota de la frente, Naruto estaba actuando como una novia abandonada.

-No exageres Naruto- lo regaño- Sabias que era algo temporal lo de Sasuke aquí, él necesita su espacio y tu privacidad – digo mirando de reojo a Hinata que se sonroja- Así que deja de actuar como una novia histérica-

-Novia?- Naruto medita un segundo mis palabras, seguramente no había notado que estaba actuando de esa manera, se cruza de brazos y pone cara de ofendido- yo solo estaba preocupado por el Teme, si se quiere ir a vivir solo que lo haga.

-Necesitan ayuda?- pregunta tímidamente Hinata.

-No es mucho lo que hay que llevar..- dice serio Sasuke, lo suyo no es ser gentil.

-Gracias de todos modos Hinata- le sonrió.

**oOoOoOoO**

Sasuke hace girar la llave y la puerta se abre, el recibidor es un pequeño pasillo, a un costado hay un mueble donde dejar los zapatos, apenas entramos del lado de la derecha hay una puerta, Sasuke cierra la puerta de la entrada y prende la luz, yo abro la otra puerta y me encuentro con un pequeño baño donde solo hay un inodoro y un lavabo pequeño.

Al final del corto pasillo chocamos con una escalera, mientras otro pasillo se abre hacia la derecha, también es corto, del lado izquierdo se ve una puerta abierta, es la cocina, no es muy grande pero se ve cómoda, Sasuke sigue hacia la sala mientras yo entro a la cocina, abro la heladera que está vacía aunque aun así está funcionando, pegada a la heladera esta la mesada, a la mitad esta la estufa y luego continua la mesada, en la punta hay un lavarropa, la mesada tiene estantes y puertas debajo y arriba colgando hay varias alacenas, sobre la otra pared no hay nada, en la esquina hay una ventana.

Salgo de la cocina, doy tan solo dos pasos y el pasillo se abre a una habitación pequeña, en una esquina hay una mesa para cuatro personas y las sillas, pegado a estas hay un sofá enfrentado a una pared lisa, hace falta un mueble en frente del sofá con una televisión, de frente a mi hay un ventanal que da a un balcón, Sasuke esta fuera apoyado contra el barandal.

Me acerco a él – que piensas? – pregunto parándome enfrente de Sasuke.

-Es pequeño..- me sorprende su respuesta, no creí que eso le importaría a Sasuke, después de todo es solo para él, no es como que va a dar una fiesta en el o algo así, a Sasuke siempre le gusto tener privacidad y soledad sobre todo.

-yo creo que es acogedor, para que necesitarías más espacio?- Sasuke me observa pero no responde, suspira y pasa al lado mío volviendo a entrar en la sala- vayamos arriba.

Sigo a Sasuke hasta la escalera y subimos, la escalera no es recta, luego de unos escalos hay un descanso y cambia de dirección.

Al pie de la escalera se abre un pequeño espacio donde hay un pequeño escritorio con una silla, a unos pasos hay una puerta, Sasuke me deja ingresar primero, de frente hay un ventanal que da a otro balcón, del lado opuesto hay varias puertas blancas las abro todas, es el armario, tiene unos estantes altos, unos más bajos, cajoneras y un sector con perchas. En medio de la habitación contra la pared hay una cama.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke y él me observa, no está inspeccionando el lugar tan solo se queda viendo como yo me muevo de un lado al otro.

Cerca de la puerta de entrada hay otra puerta, me encamino hacia ella y la abro, es un baño.

-vaya es un baño en suite, cuanto lujo!- exclamo.

-te gusta este lugar? – volteo a ver a Sasuke que está pegado atrás de mí.

-a mí me gusta, es a ti que no te convence cierto?-

-Si fuera por mí una caja de cartón estaría bien, esto es más de lo que merezco-

-no digas eso- acaricio el rostro de Sasuke- que sucede Sasuke-kun?- empieza a preocuparme la actitud de él.

-solo me importa lo que tu opines, si crees que es demasiado pequeño le diré a Kakashi que no lo quiero-

-ya te dije que a mí me gusta, además serás tú el que viva aquí, no importa mi opinión-

-Sí que importa, quiero que tu estés cómoda- Sasuke me acerca a él y me abraza, apoyo mi mejilla sobre su pecho- quiero que vivas conmigo…-

Dejo de respirar por un momento, mientras mi cerebro procesa bien esa frase, me aparto un poco para poder mirar a Sasuke a los ojos- es enserio? – pregunto aun sorprendida.

-Si, me dijiste que estabas ahorrando para mudarte sola, y ambos sabemos que teniendo un departamento para ti sola yo iría a dormir contigo todas las noches, y si no es en tu departamento seria aquí en el mío-

-pero estas seguro?, es cierto lo que dices pero estamos hablando de convivencia que es algo mucho más grande que solo dormir juntos-

-Estoy seguro, pero si no quieres…-la voz de Sasuke suena desilusionada, me quiebra oírlo así.

-Si quiero…- me acerco y lo abrazo – solo quiero estar segura que es algo que tú también quieres, que no la haces solo por mí, yo sé que a ti te gusta por momentos estar solo y no quiero ser una molestia.

-Sakura tu siempre serás mi molestia- miro a Sasuke y él me sonríe – vivirás aquí, conmigo?- pregunta esperanzado.

-Si Sasuke-kun viviremos juntos, este será nuestro hogar-

Sasuke sonríe con mi respuesta, me acerca más hacia él y me besa, el beso se vuelve más pasional, sale del baño conduciéndome hacia el medio de la habitación, choco de espalda contra la cama, Sasuke me empuja y caigo sobre el colchón, Sasuke me mira divertido parado a los pies de la cama.

-ahora si voy a aprovecharme de ti Sakura…- su voz suena tan erótica que hace que me estremezca.

Sasuke se quita la camiseta y la arroja a un lado, baja el cierre de su cremallera y sé lo que eso significa, estrenaremos la cama nueva.


End file.
